Renacimiento
by Cinthia Swan
Summary: Bella ha renacido y se convierte en el vampiro que siempre quiso ser. ¿Pero que hará cuando tenga que competir con Tanya? Nunca fue una humana normal. ¿Sera una vampira normal? Edward POV ¡TRADUCCION!
1. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 1**

_**El comienzo**_

Sentía su piel cálida sobre mi mano e inhalé profundamente. Sería la última vez que la vería así. Completamente humana y sin dolor.

Podía oler su deseo y me asombró que eso la emocionara ligeramente. Cualquier humano normal habría estado aterrorizado. Pero mi Bella nunca fue normal.

Acuné su cabeza entre mis brazos. Podía oír su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho y mi frío corazón dolió. Deseé nunca haber hecho este trato, no importara lo mucho que amaba a Bella.

Examiné su hombro. Intentando deducir el mejor lugar para morder. Miré a Bella, sus ojos me rogaban que continuara. La besé fuertemente en los labios y sus dedos se envolvieron en mi pelo. Su piel se sonrojó y me hizo querer rogarle por un día más, solo para que pudiéramos hacer el amor y tumbarnos a la luz del sol pero sabía que me diría que lo hiciera ahora, por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Quité el cabello de su hombro y clavé mis dientes en su delicada piel. La sangre fluyó en mi boca. Era deliciosa, como el mismo cielo. Me odié a mi mismo por querer más pero mi amor por ella me hizo detenerme. Un gritito escapó de sus labios, excitación y dolor mezclados. La ponzoña no le había hecho efecto todavía y oprimió su mano contra mi cabeza, apretando mi boca hacia la herida abierta.

Bebí despacio, permitiendo que la ponzoña llenara su bello cuerpo. Ella sabía delicioso pero la culpa de estarla contaminando me llegó. No había preocupación por matarla. Era una lucha por continuar.

Supe el momento en que el dolor empezó. Tomó mi pelo, jalando con toda su fuerza de el. Estaba intentando no gritar. Estaba preocupada por herirme, por herir mis sentimientos y todo eso lo hizo aun peor.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo ligeramente caliente por su sangre y mis ojos picaron a causa de las lágrimas que nunca caerían. Finalmente me hice hacia atrás, extendiéndola contra la alfombra en el suelo. Limpié mi boca y me recosté. Empecé a sollozar, pero las lágrimas no vendrían. Un nuevo olor lleno el cuarto, dolor. Era tangible.

La mano de Bella cayó de mi pelo y arañó la alfombra, intentando luchar contra el dolor. Me alegré de que su herida no fuera tan mala como la que yo experimenté. No fue tan aterrador para ella. Su cabeza volteó hacia mí y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Por favor no estés triste Edward. Está bien. Son solo tres días. Te amo". Susurró, su pecho se movió con dolor. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, como no lo había escuchado antes. Su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la ponzoña, una batalla que nadie ganaría.

"No tienes que ser fuerte por mi Bella. Grita si quieres. Estaré bien". Sostuve su mano y ella la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Estoy bien. Sé que pasará". Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y se volvieron a abrir, mirándome a mí. Vi que empezaron a vidriarse por encima y supe que estas serian las últimas palabras que diría como humana. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y su cuerpo se agitó. Apreté su mano otra vez y sollocé.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó desde que entró. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Era sorprendente como pasó desapercibido por mí

"Edward, la vigilaré. Ve a cazar, algo. Lo que sea. Necesitas descansar". La voz de Carlisle era amable. Mi padre era tan cortés, tan amoroso. Deseé ser un poco mas como él. Podía ver las palabras _'no te preocupes hijo'_destellando en su mente.

"No puedo". Contesté, sin apartar nunca los ojos de Bella. Su cara se torció en agonía y sus ojos permanecieron completamente cerrados. Sus labios se movían furiosamente, rogando algo. Escuché mi nombre junto con el de Charlie y Reneé.

Carlisle asintió, me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y salió. Ella gritó lamentándose, rompiendo mi corazón. Su cuerpo se agitó violentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron buscando algo que parecía nunca encontrar. Sus lágrimas fluyeron sin fin por su cara. Limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ella gritó a mi toque. Retrocedí un poco y murmuró mi nombre. Toqué sus labios y dijo mi nombre de nuevo. Giró su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, pero ya no mirándome a mí.

Las horas pasaron de nuevo y el llanto se detuvo pero no los gritos. Su cuerpo se estremecía con el dolor, haciéndola retorcerse y dar vueltas. Después de una hora de movimiento constante cambio a un letargo algo pacifico. Todavía podía oír su corazón que bombeaba, pero era débil.

Alice no pasó desapercibida. Estaba transmitiéndome sus pensamientos, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Asentí, sabiendo que ya me había mirando decir si, entró sentándose al otro lado de Bella. Tomó la mano de Bella. Bella lloriqueó, su respiración era dolorosa.

"Estará bien, Edward". Su rostro era seguro.

La visión que tuvo, se transmitió en mi mente. Estaba luminoso y Bella estaba allí, sentándose a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano. Podía verme, mis ojos rojos y los de Bella negros. No tenía palabras. Hacia parecer a Rosalie una chica común. Su cabello se arremolino alrededor de su cabeza en rizos y su piel de porcelana relucía con el sol. Vi el movimiento de sus labios, decía algunas palabras con una sonrisa encantadora.

Quise oír más pero la visión fue cortada por un grito feroz que emitió Bella.

"Ahora terminará". Alice me miró y comprendí la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí. El corazón de Bella estaba a punto de detenerse y quería estar conmigo cuando lo hiciera. Alice puso una mano en el hombro de Bella y la sostuvo contra el suelo. Se esforzó bastante, su corazón aumento de velocidad, intentando luchar para mantenerlo con vida. Tomó una profunda respiración y entonces de detuvo completamente.

Un lamento se me escapó, no podría ayudarla. Alice estaba el instante a mi lado, sosteniéndome por la cintura. Por primera vez en más de cuarenta y cinco horas, solté la mano de Bella. Abracé fuertemente a mi hermana y puse mi cabeza contra la suya.

_'Te quiero hermano'_. Pensó y la besé en la cabeza.

"Yo también te quiero hermana".

Regresé la mirada hacia Bella. Su pecho se silenció y dejó de moverse. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. No hizo ningún movimiento además de tirar bruscamente de sus dedos. Extrañé el sonido de su corazón al instante.

"Mi hermana es hermosa". Me sonrió alegremente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Siempre lo ha sido. Pero si, es maravillosa". Acaricié su pelo. Estaba empezando a ponerse pálida. La suave grasa de su estomago estaba desapareciendo y sus músculos se volvieron mas definidos. Menos de veinticuatro horas, y todo habría terminado.

Bella no se movió o gritó después de eso, pero sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Continúo respirando. Estaba asombrado de la transformación por la que paso. Su cuerpo adelgazó y sus curvas se hicieron mas definidas. Su piel se volvió como el granito y una sombra purpúrea apareció bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo, su olor había cambiado. Todavía olía como las flores y me alegré de eso. Pero había algo nuevo debajo de ese olor, algo como la luz y la dulce miel.

Me puse junto a ella, absorto por su apariencia. No pestañeé, apenas si respiré. Miré y esperé.

"Edward…" Susurró en el tono más ligero.

Me senté al instante, inclinándome hacia ella. "Aquí estoy. Todo esta bien, aquí estoy".

"Necesito una ducha". Se llevo las manos al rostro, quitando las viejas lágrimas y el sudor.

"¿Estas… hambrienta?" La miré fijamente. Sus ojos eran negros con un ligero toque de rojo alrededor. La última señal de su sangre estaba en el iris. Me pregunté como le parecía yo ahora. Me pregunté si aun era tan guapo para ella como antes. Me pregunté si el mundo seria diferente a través de sus nuevos ojos.

Movió su cabeza despacio, pensando. "Esto es…" Habló más claramente y pude escuchar cuanto había cambiado su voz. Era de algún modo mas gruesa, sexy y en un tono musical.

"¿Es que?" Acaricié su pelo. Me miró fijamente y me sonrió.

"Diferente. Eres ahora todavía más guapo. ¿Es eso posible?"


	2. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 2**

_**Despertar**_

Me incliné hacia abajo y la besé completamente en los labios, sin esconder nada. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y me respondió el beso. Sus labios eran ahora más duros y sabían diferente pero no de manera desagradable. Sus dedos se enrollaban en mi pelo y lo jalaban suavemente. Su olor era ahora distinto, sin embargo, más encantador.

"Ven, les dije que estaba despierta". Alice bailó hacia el interior del cuarto, con mi familia entera detrás de ella. Carlisle pasó a Alice y se arrodilló al lado de Bella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Examinó el lugar en que la mordí. Había desaparecido completamente. Su piel brillaba con la luz del sol.

"¡Como si hubiera renacido! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan viva!" Brincó y prácticamente bailó hacia la ventana para mirar afuera. "¡Está tan bonito aquí!"

Esme fue detrás de ella y tocó su hombro. "¿Estas hambrienta?"

Bella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, y abrazó a Esme. "Pero necesito una ducha, me siento sucia".

Emmett estaba de pie en la puerta sonriendo alegremente. "Bien, date prisa chica y toma un baño. Luego nos iremos a cazar".

Cuando Bella danzó hacia la ducha, mire a Jasper. _'Necesito hablar contigo'._ Leí en su mente. Cabeceé hacia el bosque y asintió. Nos dirigimos en silencio fuera de la casa para hablar de lo que Jasper considerará importante. Estaba sonando una canción en su cabeza mientras nos distanciábamos a un claro aproximadamente a veinte metros de la casa.

"No tiene hambre". No era una pregunta.

"Eso dice". Me encogí de hombros. "No la ha golpeado todavía, supongo".

"No, puedo sentirlo. No tiene anhelo de sangre. No es normal en un renacido. ¡Ahora debería estar hambrienta, tu sabes eso!" Jasper se apoyó contra un árbol. Podía ver en su mente, curiosidad y preocupación. Estaba pensando que esto era lo que la hacia especial, su poder.

"¿Realmente piensas eso?" Levanté la mirada a la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Parecía tan desierta. "Bueno, la haría más humana que nosotros, si tuviera el control tan pronto de si misma. No igual que Carlisle…"

"Edward, puedo sentir poder fluir de ella. No sé lo que es. Es más especial que eso".

Detuve la atención hacia él pero seguí viendo la ventana. Bella estaba allí sonriéndome, vestida con un pantalón vaquero y un top. Señalé hacia ella.

"Jasper, ¿está contenta?"

"¿Necesitas que yo te diga si tu esposa esta feliz o no?" Tocó mi hombro. Sonreí cuando me contesto en su pensamiento. _'Si idiota. Esta contenta'_.

Le di un puñetazo en el hombro y el puso su brazo alrededor de mi. "También debes estar contento. Esta haciendo esto por ti".

"Esa es la razón exacta por la que no lo estoy".

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Bella corriendo hacia nosotros. Brillaba más que yo. Emmett venia detrás, junto con Alice y Rosalie. Ella saltó a mis brazos, riéndose tontamente cuando me tiró al piso. Sabía que seria fuerte pero seguía sorprendiéndome.

"Nunca había sentido a Edward tan ligero. ¡Esto es asombroso!" Saltó sobre sus pies y estuvo a punto de arremeter de nuevo contra mí. Tomé su brazo y la giré hacia mí. La besé profundamente en los labios, su cuerpo chocó contra el mío.

"¿Necesitan ustedes dos un cuarto o podemos ir a enseñarle a nuestra nueva hermana como cazar?" Emmett me pegó en el hombro y yo le gruñí.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y estaba prácticamente bailando. Comprendí que no llevaba zapatos.

"Ve a ponerte zapatos, Bella". Asintió y entes de que me diera cuenta ya había regresado, vistiendo zapatos de piso.

"Es rápida". Comento Rosalie, viéndola directamente. _'Más que tu'_. Sonrió ampliamente.

"Vamos, ellos vienen". Vi una manada de alces destellando en la mente de Alice mientras sus ojos se volvían negros.

"Perfecto, vamos…" Me giré hacia Bella pero ya se había ido. Vi a Emmett correr mientras se reía. Rosalie empezó una carrera detrás de su marido. Me moví rápidamente después de eso, desplazándome para pasarlos con facilidad. Alcancé a Bella quien empezaba a reducir la velocidad.

El olor del animal golpeó mi nariz y comprendí que ella también lo había sentido. Emmett llegó detrás de nosotros y la tomó por los hombros. "Esto es lo que debes hacer".

Brincó sobre nosotros y agarró al alce más grande por el cuello. Rasgó con sus dientes la carne y lo bebió rápidamente. Para asegurarse de que no sufriera rompió su cuello. Estaba tan absorto en lo que Emmett estaba haciendo que me tomó varios segundos captar la reacción de Bella. Estaba horrorizada.

"Oh dios mío…" Escuché, ella abrió la boca.

"Bella ¿estás bien?"

Agitó su cabeza y miró en otra dirección. Se fue hacia la casa a una velocidad sorprendente. Cuando finalmente la alcancé estaba en el porche, con la mejilla contra el concreto de este. Me recordó cuando hicieron la prueba de sangre en Forks.

"¿Estás bien?" Me senté al lado de ella, frotando su espalda. "Lo siento, esta vida que has escogido no es fácil… es más fácil matar animales. Es más fácil que hacerlo con humanos…"

"El… olor… era horrible Edward. Huele como el oxido. Nunca he sentido tanto… asco por nada más en mi vida. No se como podré beberlo". Noté que detuvo la respiración, sosteniendo su boca cerrada.

"¿Huele mal para ti?"

Asintió mientras se sentaba y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. "Nunca he olido algo tan espantoso en mi vida". Miré profundamente sus ojos y entendí que esta era la visión que Alice había tenido. Mis ojos rojos y los suyos negros. Sonrió de forma encantadora. "¿No soy normal para el vampiro que ahora soy?"

Me reí y besé su frente antes de suspirar. "Eso parece. Pero esto hará las cosas más fáciles".

Les oír venir antes de que pudiera verlos. Sus pensamientos gritaban varias cosas diferentes desde el susto, felicidad y conocimiento. Alice tenía otra visión en los bosques, podía verla repetirse en su mente.

"Carlisle, Esme". Dije el nombre de mis padres suavemente, y estuvieron allí al instante.

"Bella tiene resistencia a la sangre". Dijo Alice en voz baja pero seria. "La veo no necesitar alimentarse muy a menudo. Meses tal vez. Carlisle podría ser tu rival. ¡Creo que podría ser doctora algún día!"

"¿No tiene deseo de sangre?" Dijo Jasper en voz alta, al lado de su esposa mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Ninguno?" Carlisle miró hacia abajo a Bella, luego a Alice y Jasper.

Alice asintió. "Esto es maravilloso. ¡Oh Bella eres tan afortunada!" Corrió a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

"¿Cómo se alimentara entonces?" Carlisle miró a Alice y luego a mí.

"Lo superara. Solo beberá cuando lo necesite absolutamente". Miré a Bella que se había soltado del agarre de Alice.

"¿Crees entonces que podré ver más pronto a mi familia?" Me preguntó con una expresión suave.

Carlisle le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. "Debemos esperar un rato, ver como resulta esto. Entonces veremos".

"Claro". Bella se apoyó en mí y la besé en la cabeza. Parecía triste al tener que esperar.

"Tendremos que esperar un rato para que no parezca antinatural que de repente te hayas puesto mucho más hermosa. Además tienes que practicar ser de nuevo humana". Froté su espalda despacio, trazando líneas con mis dedos encima de su hombro antes de que se retirara despacio.

Se colocó de nuevo contra el suelo del porche. "Edward, para empezar realmente nunca fui humana".


	3. Gasolinera

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 3**

_**Gasolinera**_

Durante las primeras veinticuatro horas nunca estuvimos solos. Mi familia nos rodeó, hablando y bromeando, pero la mayoría de ellos, manteniéndose atentos en Bella. Esperando que ella entrara en shock. Especialmente Jasper, él esperaba que el hambre la golpeara. No lo hizo y se puede decir que eso lo preocupaba.

"Quizás podemos probarla, llevarla a una gasolinera o algo así. A alguna parte fuera del campo. Para ver como reacciona". Dijo Emmett despacio, para él por lo menos. Las chicas estaban del otro lado del cuarto, hablando de cosas tontas como la ropa. Rosalie y Alice estaban intentando convencer a Bella de que necesitaba otro cambio de imagen.

"Absolutamente no. Es demasiado pronto". Nunca quité mis ojos de Bella quien estaba defendiendo su cabello de Alice.

"¡Pero podría salir bien! Pienso que es una gran idea". Dijo Alice bastante fuerte, al principio pensé que estaba hablando acerca del pelo de Bella, entonces la visión de Bella en alguna tienda resplandeció en su mente.

"¿Qué piensas Bells?" Le pregunto Emmett, ignorándome.

"Me encantaría salir de la casa".

"Entonces te llevaré a dar un paseo". Me puse de pie, caminando delante de mi hermano.

Bella se puso de pie y pude notar enojo en sus ojos. Puso una mano en su cadera. "No soy un perro Edward. Emmett, vamos a dar una vuelta en el coche". Caminó pasando delante de mí, girando sus caderas en señal de triunfo. Quise ayudar pero mi mandíbula cayó por su reacción. Unió su brazo con el de Emmett, sonrió triunfante. Alice aplaudió y los siguió. Rosalie me sonrió perversamente.

'_Tienes que venir'._ Pude notar su tono malvado, incluso en su cabeza.

"Cállate Rose". Le gruñí y ella sonrió, y alcanzó a Bella.

Jasper estaba a mi lado. "Edward, nunca le ganaras a tu esposa. También deberías aprender eso ahora. Se hace más fácil a la larga". Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me jaló hacia fuera. _'Debes saberlo mejor para poder decir eso'._

Cuando llegamos al garaje ya todos estaban acomodados en el Jeep de Emmett. Jasper soltó mi hombro y puso su mano al lado del Jeep donde Alice estaba sentada. Sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Tienes un lugar para otro?" Dijo con un acento sureño y Alice rió tontamente. A veces eran demasiado lindos, en su dulce coqueteo. Jasper la quitó de donde se había sentado y la puso en su regazo. Ella se apoyó alegremente contra él.

Las tres mujeres me miraron al mismo tiempo, esperando mi reacción. Oí a dos de ellas diciendo lo mismo en el mismo momento en sus mentes.

'_Entra al auto ahora, antes de que yo te meta'._

Asentí derrotado y me moví hacia donde Bella se había sentado. La abrigué en mis brazos y me senté, permitiéndole apoyarse contra mí. Se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo. Envolví mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

"Siento lo que dije sobre el paseo". Susurré en su oreja.

"Está bien. Sé que no quisiste decirlo". Se volteó y me besó. Tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo mordió por un momento. Me estremecí, era una sensación deliciosa.

'_Consigan un cuarto'._

"Cállense". Gruñí despacio en mi pecho. Vi que Bella se hizo hacia atrás con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro que rápidamente se convirtió en diversión.

"¿Quién dijo que?" Su ligera sonrisa se hizo más abierta.

"Dijeron que consiguiéramos un cuarto". Mascullé. Bella besó mi nariz y empezó a jugar con mi cabello. Me hizo estremecer de nuevo. Era difícil concentrarse.

"Bien niños, llegamos. Es hora de probar nuestra teoría". Emmett aplaudió. Nos estacionamos frente a una tienda. Podía escuchar solo dos mentes adentro, ningún niño, afortunadamente. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y Bella lo notó.

"Todo estará bien". Me sonrió y brincó abajo del coche. La seguí. Todos entramos, rodeando a Bella completamente.

Había un hombre mayor detrás del mostrador, nos miro con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si estábamos todos relacionados y si éramos nuevos en el pueblo. También se preguntó si estábamos a punto de robar... el otro hombre que estaba en la tienda no tenía pensamientos muy limpios. Puse mi mano en la espalda de Bella. Me miró a los ojos y puso una mueca de horror.

"¿Qué?"

"Tus ojos están rojos".

Puse mi mano en mi sien. Bella me empujó y tomó un par de lentes oscuros de una torre y me los puso. Estaba a unos pasos del hombre. Su expresión nunca cambio. Mire a Jasper y se encogió de hombros.

'_Ella se siente igual'._ Simplemente asentí y él se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Bella se distanció del grupo y caminó hasta el área de dulces. Agarró un paquete de chicles y empezó a revisarlo como si fuera algo muy interesante. El hombre caminó hasta su lado y me tensé, preparado para ayudar en lo que necesitara.

"Hola chica sexy, ¿haz estado con un hombre de verdad?" El sucio hombre puso su mano en la espalda de Bella y ella se tensó. Miró al hombre con la muerte brillando en sus ojos. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se hizo hacia atrás.

"Si, de hecho mi marido es todo un hombre". El veneno en su voz era evidente. Mi familia entera se tensó, y me preparé para apartar a Bella e impedir que cometiera un error del que se arrepentiría.

El hombre simplemente se alejó y lo escuché decir "perra estúpida" por lo bajo. Jasper me tomó del hombro para impedirme que lo atacara. Oí que Bella gruñía y vi que al hombre caerse de cara contra el suelo. Ella nunca se movió, pero me miró con sorpresa. El hombre se levantó y se apresuró a salir de la tienda sin comprar nada.

"Es hora de irnos". Hablé con voz hueca y ella se puso a mi lado. Caminé hasta el mostrador e intenté sacar mi cartera pero ya estaba en manos de Bella. Estaba torciéndola en sus dedos y levantó sus cejas. Puso la goma de mascar en el mostrador y tomó un billete de diez dólares.

"Los lentes también". Le dio al hombre el dinero y tomó la goma de mascar de nuevo. Abrió el paquete y tomó un trozo. Le sonrió ampliamente antes de hacer una gran burbuja. El hombre la miró con los ojos abiertos. Pensaba que todos éramos antinaturalmente hermosos y se preguntaba si estábamos aquí para filmar una película o algo así. También se alegraba de que al parecer no fuéramos a robar.

Emmett empezó a reírse disimuladamente cuando salimos de la tienda. "Bells, ¿golpeaste a ese tipo?"

"No, pensé en él cayéndose de cara pero no me moví". Continúo masticando su chicle, pensando.

"¿Lo pensaste?" Alice se deslizó sobre el regazo de Jasper de nuevo, pero acomodándose de manera que pudiera vernos.

"Si, todo lo que pensé fue, 'que idiota, me encantaría que se tropezara con algo en este momento'. Espantoso lo sé…"

Se recargó contra mí y pude oler el aroma del chicle. Hizo otra burbuja.

Rosalie la miró con los ojos abiertos, con una mirada de asco en su rostro. "¿Cómo puedes masticar eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ese chicle debe saber… horrible". Arrugó la nariz mostrando disgusto.

Bella se rió. "Es solo chicle. Sabe bien para mi" le ofreció un pedazo a Rose. Ella negó con la cabeza arrugando de nuevo la nariz.

"¡Tenemos tanto que decirle a Carlisle y Esme!" Aplaudió Alice desde el asiento delantero.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Emmett la miraba a ella y no al camino.

"¿Qué quiero decir? ¡Quiero decir que hizo que ese tipo se cayera! Ni siquiera lo tocó. Por no mencionar que no se inmutó ante los humanos. ¡Ni siquiera tiene una semana! No puedo imaginar… ¡Oh! ¡Y el hecho de que no muestra asco por lo que tiene en la boca!" Alice continuó, en su mente revoloteaban miles de pensamientos.

"Apenas se cayó, Alice. No hice nada". Dijo Bella.

"Bueno, ya veremos". Alice sonrió alegremente.


	4. Tropezando

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 4**

_**Tropezando**_

"¡Esta es quizás la cosa más irresponsable que hayas hecho jamás! Edward confiaba en tu juicio, pero en realidad ¿qué si algo hubiera salido mal? ¿Qué si Bella hubiera… hubiera… atacado a cualquiera de esos dos hombres? Ahora, debes ver que imprudente fue esta pequeña aventura. A Esme le dio un ataque al corazón cuando llego a casa y no había nadie. Cuando ya no pudo notar su aroma…"

Carlisle siguió así aproximadamente 10 minutos. Realmente no lo culpé. De hecho estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero Alice tenia razón y nada había pasado. La aversión de Bella por la sangre era tan fuerte.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero, esto es algo que nunca había visto. Ni siquiera retrocedió". Hablé silenciosamente, frustrado por todo esto.

"¡Oh, Bella, tenemos que probar tus habilidades!" Alice sonrió, ignorándonos a todos.

"¿Habilidades?" La cara de Carlisle cambio de fastidio a interés.

"Si, hizo que un chico se cayera sin siquiera tocarlo. Fue para morirse de la risa". Estalló la voz de Emmett.

Rosalie miró a Emmett y suspiró, molesta por su infantilismo. Después vi el plan que se formaba en su mente y sonreí. Ella me guiño. "Oh, Em, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Creo que dejé mi celular en el coche. ¿Podrías traerlo?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento. Haría lo que ella le pidiera. Rosalie le dio un codazo a Bella y simplemente susurro. "Caída".

Antes de que saliera totalmente la palabra de sus labios, oí la caida detrás de nosotros.

"Qué demonios…" Emmett se quejó desde la entrada.

Rosalie hechó su cabeza hacia atrás por la risa. Jasper le dio unos golpecitos a Bella en el hombro. "Eso será clásico. Pienso que vamos a divertirnos mucho en el futuro". Alice rió tontamente.

Emmett regresó y se sentó en el suelo junto al sofá. Sus brazos de cruzaron en su pecho e hizo un puchero como un niño. "¿Por qué todos consiguen burlarse de mi?"

"Por que es fácil". Jasper hizo atrás su cabeza riéndose. Emmett le tiro un cojín.

Sonreí por su intercambio. Disfrutaba ver sus bromas, incluso a veces me unía a ellas. Comprendí entonces que Bella estaba sumamente callada.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, apenas. No sé. Me siento un poco mal". Si pudiera ruborizarse, lo haría. Acaricié su mejilla y me sonrió.

"Lo tenia merecido". Dijo Rosalie. Su rostro era malicioso. Emmett puso un puchero más intenso.

"Aw, Rose vamos. Se linda. No es justo".

"Solo tendrás que ser amable con Bella de ahora en adelante". Puse a Bella en mi regazo, besando su cuello.

"Bella, soy amable contigo ¿o no?" Intentó parecer inocente, fracasó.

"¡Oh, Em! Lo eres. No te preocupes. No te lastimaré…" Bella le sonrió. Él se alegro un poco.

Carlisle miro la plática en silencio. Estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades de sus poderes y como probarlos.

"No hoy". Dije apenas audible. Miré a Carlisle y asintió. Acerqué más a Bella mientras ella continuaba bromeando con mi familia. Encajaba tan bien. Era encantadora, sintiéndose bien. Parecía como si fuéramos una parte de un rompecabezas y encajáramos perfectamente juntos.

Cuando estuvimos finalmente solos esa noche en nuestro cuarto vacío, me sentí triste. Extrañé vigilar su sueño. Deseé tanto que pudiera acostarme con ella dormida en mis brazos, soñando. Soñando con los niños que nunca tendríamos, soñando con cosas normales que nunca haríamos. Se puso en mis brazos, mirando por la ventana la nieve que cubría las montañas.

"No estés triste". Susurró.

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Saber lo que estoy pensando. Pienso que puedes adivinar mis pensamientos". Besé su cuello.

"No, es solo que te conozco…" Habló despacio, disfrutando de mí roce. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

"Nunca había estado tan feliz, Edward. Amo esto. Te amo. Estaba tan preocupada por ser un… un monstruo. Por herir a alguien. Pero no lo hice".

"También te amo". La giré de modo que quedara frente a mi y la besé. Me sentí mareado por la pasión de su beso. Antes ella era más dócil, por que tenía que serlo, pero ahora creo que quería demostrar que podía ir delante de mí. Me sentí como si estuviera quedándome atrás.

La separé, descansando mis manos en sus mejillas. "Mañana, te llevaré a cazar". Se hizo un poco hacia atrás pero la tomé de la mano. "Sé que no quieres. Necesitas beber, asegurarte por lo menos que puedes. No quiero que te pongas débil".

Ella asintió y besó mi frente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Me sentí vacío al segundo que se movió de mi regazo. Tan vacío como nuestro cuarto que solo tenia la alfombra.

"¿Esme no quería que rompiera los muebles de aquí, verdad?" No me miró cuando habló. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared.

"En parte si. La mayoría de los renacidos son salvajes. También quiso darte la oportunidad de escoger tus propios muebles. Dejo un 'lienzo blanco' para ti. Calculo que podríamos empezar buscando algunas cosas en línea mañana. Si quieres".

"Me gustaría. Recuérdame agradecerle a Esme y decirle que lo siento por asustarla hace un rato".

"Ella lo sabe". Me paré detrás de ella. Aun vestía los jeans y el top. Se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, ajustando en todas las formas correctas. Pasé mis dedos por encima de su piel desnuda. Se estremeció, sonreí. Por lo menos todavía podría causar eso en ella.

Apreté mis labios contra la suave piel de su hombro. Sabía como un dulce. Moví mis manos bajo el top y por encima de la piel firme de su estomago. Apoyó hacia atrás su cabeza contra mi hombro y pude sentir como tenso sus músculos cuando la toqué. Era tan sensual.

"Oh Edward…"

Deslicé una mano más allá de su estomago hasta que llegó a su sostén. El encaje se sentía agradable al toque pero no tanto como ella, mis manos regresaron a su estomago. Deshice el botón de los jeans deslizando mis manos hacia abajo. "¿Si, señora Cullen?"

"No te detengas". Gimió y rasgó toda su ropa. Le di la vuelta y la besé. Corrió su lengua encima de mis labios enviando una ola de choques a través de mi cuerpo. Rompí el beso por un momento para quitar el top de su perfecta piel. Prácticamente brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Antes de que me diera cuenta mi camisa estaba tirada en el piso. Sus dedos exploraron mi piel con nuevo interés. Miró sus dedos mientras bailaban por mi pecho. "Antes te sentías tan… duro. Y frío. Ahora es… diferente. Te sientes normal".

No pude evitar reírme y sostuve sus manos contra mi pecho. "¿Me siento normal?"

"Te sientes como un hombre".

"Bueno, estoy halagado por eso". Mis labios formaron una sonrisa que intente esconder. Me sacó la lengua y me reí de nuevo.

"¿Te he dicho lo sexy que estas hoy?" Llevé su mano a mi boca y besé su palma. Mordió su labio inferior mientras me miraba. Bajé y besé su muñeca.

"Te deseo". Sus palabras fueron simples y suaves pero pude sentirme crecer duramente con ellas. Mi estomago se sintió tenso de repente y mis rodillas ligeramente débiles. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó. Su boca hambrienta era deliciosa y deseosa.

La levanté y la presioné contra la ventana. Sus piernas se envolvieron a mí alrededor y noté que estaban desnudas. Estaba solo con el sostén emparejando las bragas. Sus pantalones salieron dando puntapiés. El encaje negro contrastaba asombrosamente con su cremosa piel. Deslicé mi mano sobre su pecho y arqueó la espalda, apretándose contra mi palma. Con eso la necesité desnuda y rasgué la tela de sus senos. Llevé uno de sus rosas y perfectos pezones a mi boca y uno de los gruñidos más primitivo retumbo en su pecho. Nunca había estado tan excitado en mi vida.

"Tómame ahora, Edward". Su voz estaba ligeramente ronca, juguetona por el placer. La presioné más fuerte contra la venta y la besé. Sus dedos deshicieron el botón de mi pantalón fácilmente, quitándolo de mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo quité las bragas suavemente de sus muslos, armándome de paciencia para no rasgarlas en tiras por la prisa. Sonrió cuando me miró, sus manos descansaban en mis hombros. Podía ver la felicidad en sus oscuros ojos. Apreté mis labios contra su dulce boca, deseando saborearla. Gimió contra ellos y me hizo estremecer.

La levanté, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Entré fácilmente en ella y su calor era asombroso. Era distinto a antes. Antes cuando parecía fuego, y ahora parecía… nada que pudiera describir. Era el cielo. Puse mi mano en la ventana para apoyarme, mi otra mano agarraba la piel de su muslo.

Se balanceaba contra mí. Su piel era como la seda más fina. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta. Sus labios húmedos por nuestros besos y brillaban con la luz de la luna.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa, y maravillosa. ¿Cómo en todo el mundo es que yo te merecí?" Miré su belleza y ella me tomó de los hombros. Sus uñas se hundieron en mi piel enviando un ligero dolor bajo mi espina, pero acompañado de algo más. Placer, encima del dolor, placer.

Me moví más rápidamente dentro de ella, sintiendo una nueva urgencia. Apreté mis labios fuertemente contra los de ella. Casi me separé para preguntarle si estaba bien pero sus dedos alcanzaron mi cabello, acercando más nuestras bocas.

Sus labios presionaron mi oreja cuando empezó a tensarse alrededor de mí. Su orgasmo fue mucho más fuerte. "Hazme el amor así cada noche". La manera en que gimió las palabras era intoxicante.

Entonces perdí el control. La giré y la apreté contra el suelo, la alfombra debajo de ella. No pude evitar apretarme más profundamente dentro de ella. Estaba tan caluroso y tentador. Gimió mi nombre. Me estremecí.

"Mírame" Susurró y comprendí entonces que mis ojos estaban cerrados. Su sonrisa era verdaderamente perversa. Me empujó para quedar sobre mi espalda y ella sobre mí.

Me envolví totalmente en ella. La vista de ella sobre mi me estaba enloqueciendo. Se movió fuertemente contra mí y todo lo que yo podía hacer era sostenerla. Giró sus caderas perfectamente, haciéndome cosas que deberían ser ilegales.

Me sonrió y llevó una de mis manos a sus labios. Besó la punta de mis dedos, cada uno más despacio mientras continuaba moviéndose, nunca despacio. Mis ojos se pegaron a su boca. Puso mi mano en su seno y lo deslizo hacia su pezón. Su mano firme me guiaba. Arrastró mi mano a cada uno de sus senos y abajo hacia su estomago. Cuando finalmente la puso donde quería, ronroneo de placer. Empecé a frotar la piel entre sus piernas. No me tomó mucho tiempo para que sus piernas empezaran a temblar.

Otro orgasmo meció su cuerpo y esta vez lo alcancé con ella. Era asombroso sentirnos latir juntos. Me sentí débil de una manera muy agradable. Se recostó junto a mí, conmigo aun dentro de ella. Besó mi cuello y sonrió.

"Oh Edward hay tantas cosas que quiero intentar ahora".

"Haré cualquier cosa que quieras". Besé su pelo. Se sentía tan suave contra mis labios e hizo cosquillas en mi nariz.

"Bien, entonces compraremos unos muebles bastante fuertes…"


	5. Cazando

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 5**

_**Cazando**_

La sostuve en mis brazos mientras mirábamos el amanecer. Seria el primero de miles, o millones. Disfruté pensar en eso. Quería llevar a Bella hoy a cazar, solos. Seria más cortes que mis hermanos, pero no la consentiría. Esto debía hacerse, aun cuando detestaba la idea.

Oí a Carlisle irse al hospital y a Esme ir a hacer compras para la casa. Mis hermanos estarían alrededor la mayor parte del día. Quizás podría convencer a Alice que los obligara a ir de compras o algo si. Eso no seria demasiado difícil de conseguir ya que Rosalie estaría de acuerdo pero Jasper y Emmett serian más difíciles de convencer.

Cuando salimos de nuestro cuarto vi que Emmett bajaba las escaleras. Volteo a mí con una sonrisa grande.

"¿Hermosa luna llena anoche, huh Eddie?" Vi la imagen de Bella con la espalda apretada contra la ventana. Le gruñí y empecé a moverme hacia él. Antes de que pudiera llegar, el resbalo por los últimos cuatro escalones, aterrizando en su propia espalda.

"¡Ow! ¡Eso dolió!"

Rosalie estaba al instante junto a su marido, se arrodilló a su lado. Se puso de pie, riendo, ayudando a Emmett a levantarse. "Te dije que fueras bueno con Bella".

"Lo siento Bells" dijo mientras frotaba la parte trasera de su muslo.

Miré a Bella con sorpresa y noté la mueca malvada extendida en su rostro. Era adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo. La envolví en mis brazos y se rió tontamente cuando besé su oreja. "Dios, te adoro" gruñí en su oreja y se rió de nuevo.

"Sabes, alegrarte por que tu esposa le pegó a tu hermano es bastante raro…" Jasper pasó, arqueando una ceja hacia nosotros.

"Bien, ¡si no quieres un viaje hacia abajo por las escaleras, es mejor que también seas amable!" dijo Bella, Jasper hecho su cabeza hacia atrás por la risa.

"Lo siento, señora. ¡Me disculpo por mi rudeza!" su voz era espesa por el sarcasmo. Las palabras flotaron en su mente. _'¿Lo haría realmente?'_

"En un segundo" contesté a su muda pregunta. Se rió de nuevo y brincó encima del pasamanos, aterrizando airosamente en sus pies. Llevé a Bella a lo largo de la sala donde el resto de mi familia se sentó. Todos menos Alice.

"¿Cuáles son sus plantes para este día?" me senté en el sofá poniendo a Bella en mi regazo.

"Parece que Alice esta emocionada por algo" contestó Jasper suavemente. Su esposa apareció, brincando por la sala.

"Vamos de compras. Tendrán un gran día exclusivamente para ustedes dos". Le sonreí a Alice. Era tan buena hermana.

Rose se iluminó y la cara de Emmett se cayó. "No necesitamos hacer ninguna compra".

"Si lo necesitamos. Tenemos que prepararnos para su llegada" Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Quién llega?" preguntó Bella dulcemente. Normalmente Bella estaría nerviosa pero tenia una nueva confianza. Indagué en la mente de Alice y vi un remolino de cabello rubio rojizo.

"Tanya" murmuré. Bella se volteo hacia mí, sus hombros se tensaron.

"Creo que alguien más de sus hermanos esta viniendo pero no estoy segura. No puedo ver. Habrá llegado esta noche. Así que necesitamos conseguir unas cosas antes de que llegue" Alice puso de pie a Jasper. Rosalie se levantó y Emmett detrás de ella, quejándose en su cabeza.

Bella no habló hasta que estuvimos completamente solos. "¿Esto será un problema?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo. Tu. Tanya. ¿Habrá un problema?" se giró hacia mi, quedando de frente. Estaba completamente seria.

"Claro que no. Te amo. Si no le gusta entonces se puede ir. Pero debemos ir a cazar. No quiero oír sus comentarios acerca de los ojos rojos. Ella es vegetariana desde hace casi mil años. Detesta la idea de beber sangre humana". Besé su mejilla dulcemente e intenté besar sus fruncidos y suaves labios. No dejó de fruncirlos, así que los besé de nuevo.

"Vamos a cazar, por favor" descansé mi frente contra la suya.

"Cierto, cierto. Vamos de una vez". Se movió de mi regazo. Antes de que yo pudiera estar de pie ella salió de mi vista y regresó de nuevo. Llevaba una ropa completamente distinta, más apropiada para el campo y unas botas de excursionista. Aun llevaba el top pero de un color diferente. Era rojo sangre.

"Voy a tener que acostúmbrame a eso" murmuré por lo bajo y vi una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Tomó mi mano y salimos a gran velocidad de la casa. Era realmente difícil ir a su paso. Corrimos cerca de un kilometro antes de sentir el fuerte olor de un animal inundando el aire.

Un par de osos bebían al borde de un arroyo. Si no sintiera la sangre llamándome podría haber visto la belleza de la escena. En cambio me sentí hambriento. Bella tomó mi mano con fuerza.

"No quiero hacer esto"

"Lo sé. Sin embrago tienes que hacerlo. Piensa en esto de esta manera… nuestros ojos harán juego" La mire. La tristeza se torcía en su bonita cara. "No te haría hacer esto si hubiera otra forma".

"Lo sé" suspiró.

"¿Quieres que yo capture uno primero, y te permita beber?" Mis pies me alentaban a avanzar. Asintió despacio y me alejé de ella. Continué hacia abajo. Me sentí como un animal, balanceándome hacia delante para atacar al pobre oso. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verme llegar.

Salté hacia la espalda del oso. Se esforzó por un momento pero abrace fuertemente su cuello con mi brazo, aplastándole la tráquea. Cayó desvalidamente a la tierra, muriendo lentamente. El otro observó lo que hice y corrió lejos entre los árboles.

"¡Bella, ahora!"

No contestó pero caminó hacia delante, despacio. Se arrodilló al lado de la criatura y acarició su piel por un segundo. Levantó sus ojos hacia a mi y luego hacia el oso cuyos ojos empezaban a apagarse. Se inclinó y hundió sus dientes en la piel del animal. Se hizo hacia atrás después de un segundo, cuando la sangre empezó a fluir por su boca.

"Bebe, por lo menos un poco" le dije suavemente. El miedo recorrió mi espalda, llegando a mi mente. ¿Qué si no pudiera alimentarse? ¿Se moriría de alguna forma? ¿Se volvería una envoltura débil de si misma? ¿La había condenado a la muerte?

Asintió y se inclinó de nuevo. Bebió durante unos minutos. Fue difícil para mi no inclinarme y alimentarme también, pero no quería asustarla. Cuando finalmente Bella levantó su cabeza la más asombrosa sombra de miel dorada cubría sus ojos. Limpió su boca con la mano, intentando alejar el sabor.

"Aliméntate Edward". Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Terminé con el resto de la sangre del oso, y a continuación, quebré su cuello para estar seguro. No me gustaba que estas criaturas sufrieran en lo más mínimo. Me levanté y abracé a Bella por atrás. Su cuerpo se agitó con silenciosos sollozos.

La envolví en mis brazos y corrí, lejos del animal. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, su cara se hundió en mi pecho. Corrí solo un par de minutos antes de volver a nuestra casa. La sostuve contra mi cuerpo, meciéndola.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Ese pobre oso. Me siento horrible" se acerco más a mi. La mecí, acallando sus lágrimas secas.

"Bella, imagínate como te sentirías si hubiera sido un humano. Quisiera… yo…" las palabras se atoraron en mi boca y me sentí perdido. Bella nunca imaginó la suerte que tenia por sentirse así. Daría lo que fuera por no desear la sangre. Pero supongo que el impulso por beber su sangre me llevó a su cuarto para verla dormir y si no la hubiera deseado de tal manera, no la tendría en este momento.

"Te amo Edward". Susurró en mi oreja. Detuvo sus sollozos y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos contrastaban maravilloso contra su piel cremosa. Me agarró con la guardia baja. Extrañé sus ojos chocolate pero estos eran encantadores.

"Yo también". Fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Me preguntaba como es que ella era tan impresionante. Tanya no era tan bonita como Bella, aun cuando ella pensaba lo contrario.

Tanya. Todos menos ella desaparecieron de mis pensamientos. Tendríamos que arreglarnos antes de su llegada. No creía que Bella quisiera encontrarse a la persona que cree su rival con la boca manchada de sangre. Aun cuando no había competencia. Nunca la hubo.

La envolví en mis brazos y la llevé hasta nuestro cuarto. No dijo ni una palabra cuando despojé la ropa de su perfecto cuerpo. Besé la sangre de sus labios, dulce sobre su piel. En un destello abrí el agua de nuestra gran tina de baño. Fui en solo un segundo pero cuando regresé Bella estaba envuelta en una bata.

"Me siento sucia", susurró con voz triste.

"Estás perfecta".

Negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana, nunca hacia mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. "Vamos a bañarnos".

Quité la bata de sus hombros y la vi caer al piso. Si aun fuera humana, estaría sonrojada. Deslicé mis dedos hacia abajo por su espalda, sintiendo su piel dura y lisa. Se giró para estar frente a mí y empezó a deshacer el botón de mis jeans y los quitó junto con mis zapatos. Quitó despacio mi camisa pasándola por mi cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Me sentí tan expuesto a ella pero mantuve la mirada. Ella veía fijamente mis ojos.

"Eres hermoso" besó mi pecho, en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé al baño. El agua estaba a media tina y el vapor se extendía por el lugar. La ayudé a entrar primero y yo después de ella. Me hundí fácilmente en el agua caliente y se sentó en mi regazo.

"Eres mi todo". Susurré en su oreja antes de darle un beso suave.

Se giró para estar frente a mí, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura. Sus ojos aun estaban tristes y me mataba no poder aliviar ese dolor. Miré hacia otro lado, sintiéndome ligeramente derrotado. Tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarla. No dijo ni una palabra cuando se inclinó y me besó, suavemente, con amor.

Se apartó y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos así hasta que el agua se enfrió. Era fácil meditar en el silencio que se extendió a nuestro alrededor. La envolví en una toalla y la llevé a nuestra cama.

"Me preguntaba si era mi lento paso humano era lo que te hacia llevarme a todas partes pero ahora veo que simplemente es por que te gusta hacerlo"

Me reí y le sonreí a ella. "Tonta Bella. Uhmm... ¡duh! Si, creo que 'duh' es el termino apropiado"

Se rió, una risa simple y suave que llenó todo el cuarto. Tiró una almohada en mi dirección. Pegándome directamente en la cabeza.

"¡Oh, pagaras por eso!" Me agaché y le sonreí ferozmente. Se rió tontamente y aun envuelta en la toalla brincó de la cama.

"Tendrás que atraparme primero".


	6. Tanya

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 6**

_**Tanya**_

Agarre mis bóxers rápidamente y la seguí. Tuve que admitirlo, era terriblemente rápida, más rápida de lo que alguna vez fui yo. Era un bonito borrón blanco bajando las escaleras mientras la perseguía. Podía escuchar sus risitas. Cada que lograba alcanzarla ella se soltaba de nuevo.

Me acerqué a ella cuando se detuvo. Tenía la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se quedó quieta en su lugar. Me tomó un momento comprender por que lo hizo. Tanya estaba en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Siempre había sido buena en esconder sus pensamientos de mí. Algo que nunca me había gustado.

"Hola Edward". El veneno era claro en su voz.

"Tanya, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, Bella". Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la jalé hacia mí.

Sus pensamientos enfurecidos empezaron a juntarse en mi cabeza y fue difícil ignorarlos. Puse a Bella más cerca de mí.

"Hola niña". Tanya dirigió su mirada enfadada de mí hacia Bella. Bella no retrocedió pero erguió orgullosamente la espalda. "Edward, ¿no eres un poco mayor para estar jugando estos juegos infantiles?"

"Detente". Ordené a Tanya. Ella me gruñó y Bella tomó mi brazo.

"Vamos a cambiarnos". Corrió a toda velocidad por las escaleras conmigo siguiéndola.

"No me gusta". Bella gruñó por lo bajo en cuanto cerramos la puerta.

"Comprendo, pero ella es una aliada. Es más, es sumamente experimentada y poderosa. Es mejor no molestarla". Toqué su hombro pero se apartó.

"Si no te importa, me gustaría vestirme sola por favor"

"Bella…"

"Por favor". No era una petición. Asentí y me vestí rápidamente y salí para darle a Bella algo de privacidad. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a Tanya sentada en el sofá.

'_¿Eres un asalta cunas?'_ Bromeó en su cabeza.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti". Refunfuñé por lo bajo y ella se rió. No era una risa suave y dulce como la de Bella, era sarcástica y dura. Tanya era bonita con su cabello rubio rojizo y su piel de marfil pero su mente era horrible y retorcida. El tiempo no había sido bueno con ella. Me senté en el sillón frente a ella.

"¿Estamos en desgracia, Edward?". Se inclinó hacia delante, traspasándome con la mirada. Bloqueó sus pensamientos. Odiaba que lo hiciera.

"Para nada". La hermosa voz de Bella sonó detrás de mí. Estaba impresionante con un vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas. Las botas de cuero con tacón que solo llegaban hasta sus rodillas daba un contraste asombroso a su hermosa piel. Cada paso fue cuidadoso y lento mientras se acercó. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besó mi cabeza.

"Solo necesité unos minutos para estar lista". Bella se sentó a mi lado, su cadera tocaba la mía. Tanya se recostó en el sofá.

"¿Dónde esta el resto de la familia? No he visto a Carlisle en años". Los brazos de Tanya se posaron sobre el respaldo del sofá, llamando nuestra atención de nuevo.

"Estarán aquí pronto. Están a menos de un kilometro". Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Bella. Eran pequeños y delgados. Se sentían tan delicados en mi mano pero sabía que ahora era muy fuerte, irrompible. Sentí un poco de tristeza. Ya no necesitaba que la protegiera.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un par de minutos. Bella estuvo impasible e inmóvil, como la estatua de un ángel. Cuando los coches llegaron a la entrada, el hechizo se rompió y miró hacia la puerta.

Rosalie fue la primera en entrar y corrió hacia Tanya. La abrazó fuertemente. Siempre habían sido amigas.

"Alice dijo que ya estabas aquí". Sonrió cuando se apartó. Emmett simplemente le sonrió. Vi a Jasper y a Alice aun en la puerta. La cara de Jasper estaba torcida. El podía sentir la ansiedad en la habitación. Podía sentir el odio que fluía de las dos mujeres. Los ojos de Alice estaban tristes pero empezó a recitar a Shakeaspeare en su mente para guardar cualquier visión que pudiera tener.

"Esta será una gran noche". Murmuré por lo bajo. En ese momento Carlisle y Esme entraron. No pudieron hacerlo en mejor momento.

"Hola Tanya, es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás tu y tus hermanos?". Carlisle le sonrió amablemente pero pude ver que también notaba la tensión. Lo escondió tan bien pero su mente estaba abierta para mí.

"Bien amigo, me alegro de ver que estas bien". Dijo en un tono sereno.

Esme camino hacia ella, sonriendo. "¿Por qué no te muestro nuestra nueva casa?"

Tanya asintió y Esme la llevo escaleras arriba.

"Me encantaría ver el cuarto de Edward".

En cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios de Tanya se cayó directamente hacia delante sobre los escalones. Se puso de pie, con la confusión escrita en su cara. Su pie resbaló de nuevo y se golpeó la espalda con el piso. Cada vez que intentaba subir caía al suelo. Un salvaje gruñido escapó de sus labios.

"Bella detente". Puse suavemente una mano en su hombro.

Me miró y vi en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto. Estaban llenos de enojo pero no en forma de fuego. Podía ver prácticamente la formación de hielo. Se giró y salió rápidamente de la casa.

"¡Bella detente!". Grité saliendo detrás de ella. El enojo empezó a formarse mientras la perseguía. Estaba siendo infantil. Tanya la irritaba a propósito, intentando disgustarla y Bella debió notar eso. Tanya estaba nublada por los celos al ver que ella no me importaba. Amaba a Bella. Su aroma hiló a través de los árboles aproximadamente a dos kilómetros de distancia. De repente el sendero se detuvo en un claro pero no podía ver a Bella. Giré, mirando en la oscuridad.

"Bella, lo siento. Por favor". Murmuré. Presioné el puente de mi nariz para pensar.

"Por que no regresas con tu 'poderosa aliada' y le muestras tu cuarto". Su voz flotaba a mí alrededor y seguí el ruido. Todavía no podía verla.

"Bella, es nuestro cuarto. Siempre será nuestro cuarto".

"¿Por qué no estas de mi lado?". Su voz se volvió un murmullo.

"Claro que estoy de tu lado". Me mantuve ahí, mirando en la oscuridad buscándola.

"¡Entonces ACTÚA COMO TAL!". Oí un chillido cuando me golpeó en la espalda. Volé por los árboles, partiendo uno por la mitad. Caí sobre el trozo, en acción absoluta.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿te lastime?". Corrió hacia mí y se arrodilló a mi lado. "Lo siento no quise hacerlo. Solo que me enojé tanto. No quise…" Levanté mi mano para que se detuviera. Retrocedió, con horror pintado en sus ojos.

"No estoy enfadado. Solo dame un minuto"

"No se por que hice eso. Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás herido?". Se acercó a tocarme pero volvió a retroceder.

"No, estoy bien". Froté la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y se rió entre dientes. "Sin embargo harás que Emmett me agarre de bajada. Sobre todo después de que escucho que golpeaste mi…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar presionó sus labios contra los míos. Fue un beso furioso, apasionado. Sostuvo mi cara en su mano mientras ella me saboreaba hambrienta. Todos sus sentimientos inundaron mi cuerpo, la agarré y la puse contra un árbol. Sin romper el beso mientras la sostuve allí. Cambio la posición energéticamente, poniéndome contra el árbol y cortando el beso.

"Le dirás que soy tu esposa y si continua coqueteándote descaradamente me obligará a arrancarle cabello por cabello. ¿Me entendiste?". Su mirada era penetrante. Nunca antes la había visto actuar así. Sabía que era terca pero esto era completamente diferente.

"Lo haré. Bella, no tienes que preocuparte más. Soy tuyo por el resto de mis días". Acaricié su rostro. Empezó a calmarse ligeramente.

"Lo sé. Es solo que soy posesiva. No eres el único que quiere mantener a su amor seguro". Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Soy tuyo". Susurré, besando su cuello.

Regresamos a la casa, de la mano y en silencio. Apretaba mi mano muy fuerte, casi dolía. Pero no me atreví a soltarla, por que no quería.

Todos estaban sentados en el porche. La cara de Tanya se iluminó con una perversa sonrisa cuando nos vio juntos.

"Bella, me disculpo". Canturreó.

"Bella". Dije, y sentí que el enojo subía por mi espalda.

"Bella, me disculpo". Sonrió de nuevo. Vi cosas en su mente e hice una mueca.

Bella estaba aun a mi lado y simplemente la miró. Apreté su mano y suspiró, mientras asentía hacia la rubia.

Carlisle se puso de pie, pareciendo firme. "Tanya, creo que seria bueno que te llamemos una noche. ¿Qué dices?"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Fue bueno verte de nuevo amigo. Volveré, pronto". Se puso de pie y me miro directamente. "Buenas noches Edward. Bella"

Su mirada se detuvo en mí por un momento. Tomé una profunda inhalación y miré a Carlisle.

'_Llévate a Bella arriba, antes de que la desgarre'_ pensó directamente para mi. Me encontré con su mirada y apreté la mano de Bella.

"Vamos mi amor. Vayamos a escoger muebles para nuestro cuarto".


	7. Frustración

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 7**

_**Frustración**_

La llevé dentro de nuestro cuarto vacío y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Tranquila Bella"

"Quiero despedazarla parte por parte, y luego prenderle fuego. Después enterrar los restos y entonces bailar sobre su tumba llevando un vestido rojo". Murmuró. No pude evitar reírme. Sabia que hablaba en serio pero la idea de Bella haciéndole daño a alguien era ridícula.

"Oh ¿crees que esto es gracioso?". Se alejó de mí y arqueó una ceja mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

"Nunca te había visto así. Es todo. Es un poco impresionante"

Empujó mi hombro, obligándome a retroceder. "Bien, eres mío y no me gusta la idea de que ella este intentando…". Me empujó contra la puerta. Sus labios estaban abultados y rojos, era hermosa aun haciendo esos pucheros.

"¿Intentando que?". Pregunté alzando una ceja mientras la tomaba por las caderas.

"Tu sabes que". Su labio inferior sobresalía haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Dime. Quiero saber en que necesito tener cuidado". Le sonreí juguetonamente. Suspiró y rodó los ojos. Se separó de mí, la agarré de la muñeca acercándola de nuevo a mí.

Puse sus manos a cada lado de mi pecho. "Eres la única que me tocara".

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por mi pecho y se inclinó para besarme. Capturé sus labios con los míos e intenté alejar su preocupación. Regresó sus manos a mi pecho y me estremecí. Demasiado pronto se separó de mí.

"Entonces ¿cómo vamos a escoger los muebles?". Descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

"En línea. Puedes escoger cualquier cosa que quieras. Solo quiero que estés contenta". Besé ligeramente su cabeza.

"También es tu cuarto". Dijo en mi pecho. Ella odiaba gastar dinero pero honestamente a mi no me importaba. Ahora era suyo.

"Te ayudaré. Lo prometo"

Asintió despacio y fui a tomar la laptop que estaba guardada en el armario. Me senté en el suelo y extendí mis piernas. Di unos golpecitos en el espacio entre mis piernas y Bella se deslizó fácilmente contra mí. Prendí la computadora portátil y empecé a besar su cuello mientras esperábamos que encendiera. Pero claro, lo hizo rápidamente.

Nos pasamos horas buscando la imagen perfecta para nuestro cuarto. Una cama grande, un hermoso sillón de cuero, pinturas para la pared, lámparas, cosas para la cama. Bella realmente lo disfrutó después de que se molestara. Amé como hacia un puchero cada vez que compraba algo. Empecé a comprar cosas simplemente para ver su labio inferior sobresaliendo.

"Edward, realmente no necesito todo esto". Gimoteó.

"Bueno, yo si. ¿No te gustan?". Sonreí cuando compre un juego de cuatro colchas. Eran azules con adornos color plata. Vi la manera en que se iluminaron los ojos de Bella cuando las vio. Además la seda se sentiría bien contra nuestra piel.

"Nunca dije eso". Suspiró derrotada.

"Podemos ir a comprar algo de ropa por aquí, si tu quieres…"

"¡No!". Se sentó rápidamente y cerró la laptop. Me reí por su avidez para detenerme.

"Bella, déjame comprarte el mundo"

Giró, poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí. "Ya tengo lo que quiero". Sus labios rozaron los míos y se sentían maravillosos. Eran tan suaves y deliciosos. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando profundicé el beso.

Entonces los pensamientos… _'No puedo esperar para tener a Rose esta noche en la cama y…'_ revolotearon en mi mente. Separé a Bella y froté mis sientes. Me miró desconcertada.

"Cuando estemos completamente seguros de que no eres una demente y matarás a la gente inocente del pueblo, debemos tener nuestra propia casa".

Parecía desconcertada de nuevo y entonces sonrió cuando entendió la epifanía. Se rió cuando los ligeros sonidos de los resortes de la cama en el piso de abajo empezaron a crujir con el movimiento. La suave risa de mi hermana fluyó por el aire.

"Edward vamos a caminar". Se puso de pie y fácilmente me levantó del suelo. Asentí en acuerdo, queriendo apartarme del alboroto. Tenía que escucharlo muy seguido desde que había otras tres parejas en la casa. Intentaba ignorarlos pero era difícil. Era en parte la razón por la que empecé a visitar a Bella por las noches cuando era humana.

Nos paseamos silenciosamente por el bosque, de la mano. La noche estaba asombrosa con una luna grande y resplandeciente. Todo era mejor gracias a Bella.

De repente se rió y la miré, con el desconcierto escrito en mi cara. "¿Qué?"

"Solo tuve un pensamiento fortuito, eso es todo".

"Por favor, ilústrame". Apreté su mano suavemente. Mordió su labio y se volteó.

"Supongo que nunca vamos a tener mascotas". Miraba sus pies mientras continuábamos caminando. Continúo mordiendo su labio.

Hice una pausa y voltee hacia ella. "Eres la chica más absurda…"

"Aw, pensé que eso es lo que te gustaba de mi". Me miró con timidez. Se soltó de mi mano y camino delante.

En cierto modo me sentí como si nos estuviéramos conquistando otra vez. Tenia que conocerla de nuevo. Miré como sus caderas se movían con cada paso. Cada curva de su cuerpo era sensual en su movimiento y me hizo desearla.

"Hay tanto que amo de ti. No sé por donde empezar". Caminé detrás de ella, continué mirando su forma.

"¿Qué tal con un beso?". Se volteó hacia mí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me apretó contra ella. Presionó sus labios contra los míos con el más tierno de los movimientos. Su lengua rozo la mía y me hizo gemir de sorpresa. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado. Estaba asombrado pero deseé que pudiera hacer esto como humana. El calor…

Sus manos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Se deslizaron hacia mi cuello y encima de mi pecho. Sus dedos bailaban por el borde de mis pantalones. Enganchó un dedo en el cinturón.

"Acompáñame". Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Empezó a llevarme a través del bosque.

"Si señora".

Me llevó por aproximadamente cuarenta metros antes de encontrar un árbol caído. Me empujó para que me sentara en el y ella se sentó en mi regazo. Con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, revelando más de su piel pálida debajo de la ropa. Deslicé mis dedos levantando la falda y acaricie la piel de su muslo. Se apoyó en mí y sus labios chocaron con los míos. Su respiración se sentía dulce al pasar a mis pulmones y me hizo sentirme un poco mareado. Bella estaba controlando cada movimiento de nuestras bocas. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y me acercó más a ella.

Agarré su muslo y lo puse de manera que estuviera montada en mi regazo. Sus rodillas descansaron en el áspero tronco y me quise detener para asegurarme de que no estuviera incomoda. Cuando empecé a apartarme para preguntar si quería detenerse ella tomo mi cara, besándome con más pasión que antes. Subió ligeramente sobre mí y su pecho estaba prácticamente en mi barbilla, no me molestó. Recorrí sus piernas con mis dedos, bajo su vestido. La pequeña ropa interior me hizo más fácil imaginar lo que estaba escondiendo. Cuando empecé a mover mis dedos debajo de la ropa interior sentí algo que nunca había sentido: desequilibrio.

Me caí de espaldas lejos del tronco, trayéndome a Bella conmigo. Aterrizó encima de mí con un porrazo y se rió tontamente. Se sentó, todavía montada en mi cintura.

"¿Tu lo hiciste?" La miré desconcertado. Sonrió abiertamente y se rió tontamente de nuevo mientras ponía un beso rápido en mi frente. Sus senos estaban a centímetros de mi boca y desee besarlos, pero se apartó demasiado rápido.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando". Levantó la barbilla ligeramente. Intentando demostrar su inocencia.

"¡Tu pequeña cosa mentirosa!". Me arrojé sobre ella. Empecé a besar su cuello, mordiendo, chupando y besando su piel. Sabía como el mismo cielo.

'_Ew, iba a cazar pero creo que ya no tengo hambre'._

Incliné mi cabeza y la descansé en el pecho de Bella. Tomé una gran inhalación. Aun no podía ver a mi hermana pero podía olerla. Y al parecer ella también nos escuchaba. "VETE ALICE". Grité. Bella se rió y acarició la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Quise hacer un puchero como un niño y esconder mi cara en el pecho de Bella. Quise acurrucarme cerca de ella y decirle a todos los demás que se fueran y nos dieran privacidad.

"¡Pero tengo una visión, no digas que no quieres saber!". Alice sonrió cuando salió de entre los árboles. Se sentó en el árbol caído.

"Si, por favor Alice. ¿Qué es?". Dijo Bella mientras continuaba acariciándome. Realmente me sentí como si fuera una mascota, pero no me importó.

"¡Vamos a bailar!". Alice sonrió alegremente. Vi la imagen en su cabeza y se levantó.

"¡No! Esa es una mala idea".

"Vamos Edward. Estará bien. Lo he visto". Me reprendió Alice. Había visto que todo estaría bien pero eso no cambiaba nada.

"Bella no esta lista pero estar en un cuarto lleno de humanos sudados". Dije ásperamente. Bella se levantó de su cama de hojas.

"Creo que estaré bien". Susurró.

"Estoy de acuerdo" chillo Alice. _'Va a hacerlo de todas maneras. Por que Tanya lo pidió. Quiere ponerla a prueba. Y lo hará. También tu puedes comprobarlo' _añadió en su cabeza.

Gruñí. "¡No! A Carlisle no le gustará"

"Ya le dije y cree que seria una buena idea para probarla. Nos tendrá a todos allí. Y quiero decir a todos nosotros, incluso Carlisle y Esme"

"No". Dije de forma cortante. Odiaba esa idea.

"Di todo lo que quieras. No cambiará nada. Vamos Bella quiero mostrarte algo". Alice se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a mi novia. Bella le tomó la mano y se puso de pie. Me dedicó una mirada nostálgica. Ella sabia que no estaba contento, aun cuando no sabía completamente la razón.

Estaba triste por que sabía que no ganaría en esto. Supe entonces que era más terca de lo que yo nunca había sido, especialmente ahora que ella era un vampiro. Tenía el poder para sostener su terquedad. Y si Tanya hacia sentir a Bella amenazada entonces Bella haría lo que necesitara hacer. Deseé que no fuera tan celosa, pero tenia que admitir, me gustaba sentirme querido. Me gustaba saber que era suyo y Bella iba a asegurarse que todos los demás también lo supieran.


	8. Leona

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A: **Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 8**

_**Leona**_

Estuve silenciosamente en el suelo del bosque por un rato más. Me sentía débil y no me gustaba. Me gustaba tener el control y al ser Bella tan fuerte me hacia sentir que la había perdido. Antes ella era fuerte pero esto era diferente. Lo amé y lo odié al mismo tiempo.

Decidí regresar a casa después de aproximadamente una hora. El cielo aun estaba oscuro y las estrellas relucían como la plata. Capturé el dulce olor de Bella filtrarse a través de los árboles. Conforme me acerque a la casa pude escuchar los entusiasmados pensamientos de Alice. Pensaba en ropa y en bailar. Tenia a su 'muñeca' Bella arriba. Me gustaba la manera en que Bella era.

La mente de Alice se vació para mí. _'Detente. Quiero que sea una sorpresa'._

"Bella no es una Barbie". Murmuré.

_'Al menos se divierte mientras se viste'_.

"Bella". Susurré. En un segundo estaba a mi lado en el porche de nuestra linda casa. Sonreí, me gusto que viniera tan rápido. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besó mi mandíbula.

"Tanya llamó cuando tu no estabas. Pidió hablar conmigo. Quiere poner a prueba mi _fuerza_". Dijo la última palabra con veneno. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Si Bella no me mataba, Tanya lo haría.

"Por favor, no". Susurré.

"Demasiado tarde. Alice me ha comprado ropa". Dijo con presunción. "Todos estamos de acuerdo en ir. Iré aun cuando tu no vayas".

Estaba derrotado. Esta no era una buena idea. Necesitaba apartarse de los humanos, no ser empujada en medio de ellos. Sin embargo, estaría allí, cuando finalmente ella se diera cuenta de su deseo por la sangre.

"Bien. Iré. Pero no estoy contento". Declaré brevemente. Bella sonrió alegremente y besó mi frente. Ignorando mi humor.

"Ven a la cama conmigo…". Me arrastró, recorriendo uno de sus dedos por mi barbilla.

"No estoy cansado…".

Rodó los ojos. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Suspiró y apretó sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de susurrar. "Edward, te quiero en la cama conmigo. ¿Tengo que hacerte sentir la manera en que me siento yo cuando me tocas?". Su voz era ronca.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Miré hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, jugando con sus dedos.

Juntó sus labios con los míos y comenzó a devorarme. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándola más a mí. Sus dedos se enrollaron dolorosamente en mi pelo mientras chupaba mi labio inferior, haciendo que me estremeciera de deseo. Me empujó con fuerza sobre los ladrillos, su cuerpo se apretó intensamente contra el mío. Sentí que empezaba a temblar. Rompió el beso rápidamente y sentí mis rodillas caer sobre la tierra. Era la segunda vez en la noche que usaba sus poderes sobre mí.

"Sube cuando estés listo, Edward".

Movió sus caderas mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Resoplé, apretando el puente de mi nariz. Y pensé que Bella iba a matarme cuando era humana. Ahora era mucho más letal, mucho más hermosa. La frase que le dije cuando ella aun era humana atravesó mi mente. "Si voy a ir al infierno, es probable que lo haga hasta el fondo". Sonreí para mí.

Corrí hasta el dormitorio tan rápido como pude. Ella estaba allí, envuelta en una sabana, esperando por mí.

Quería hacerle el amor por horas, días. Nunca estaría satisfecho. Quería acostarme para siempre con mi ángel aun cuando ella me molestara como un pequeño demonio. El deseo en sus ojos me volvió loco. Me quité los zapatos. Encendí un poco de música, algo lento con un ritmo fuerte, y caminé hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el suelo, a unos tres pasos. Me apoyé de espalda contra mis muñecas y la miré.

Se movió muy despacio, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a gatear hacia mí. Nunca la había visto moverse como un depredador, andando como una leona sobre su presa. Se tomo un tiempo haciéndolo doloroso, asegurándose de que viera cada momento.

Cuando finalmente me alcanzó, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, colocando cada una al lado de mis piernas. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me besó una vez. Fue un toque suave y lo amé. Mordió su labio, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas.

"Hazme el amor".

Apenas podía moverme, y mucho menos hablar. Era tan sexy que dolía, de una manera muy literal. Tome demasiado tiempo en contestar por lo que Bella deslizo la sabana hacia abajo de su cuerpo para que quedara solo sobre sus caderas desnudas. Sus senos expuestos subían y bajaban con cada suave respiración que tomaba. Eran perfectos y firmes. Puse mis manos en su estomago, deslizándolas sobre sus caderas para subirlas más. Moví mis manos sobre sus senos, permitiéndole a mis dedos demorarse más tiempo allí y después viajaron a su cuello. Jale su cabeza hacia mí y la besé.

Suavemente se separó y se deslizó hacia debajo por mi cuerpo. Sus ágiles dedos me quitaron la camisa y sintieron la piel debajo. Trazó besos mientras bajaba por mi pecho, siseé cuando inhalé una cantidad fuerte de su aroma. Estaba ebrio de ella, desequilibraba mis sentidos.

Se deshizo de mis pantalones y besó esa zona. Descansaba entre mis piernas, sobre su estomago. Levantó los ojos hacia mi cuando me soltó de la prisión de mi ropa. Su pequeña boca me envolvió y lo que sentí va más allá de las palabras. Masajeó cuidadosamente. Cada caricia estaba perfectamente cronometrada con su lengua y su boca. Cerré mis ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Si continuaba mirando su movimiento de arriba a abajo indudablemente acabaría. No estaba listo para terminar aun. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Gemí. Era la mejor sensación en el mundo. Bella ronroneó de placer y se estremeció, mi cuerpo tembló con anticipación.

"No te contengas". Susurró sobre mi piel antes de chupar una vez más.

Alcé una de mis manos del suelo y la descansé en su cabeza. Di un masaje a su cuello, permitiéndole descansar mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba. Su lengua giró alrededor de mí antes de que bajara y me tomara completamente dentro de su boca. Temblé, cerca de perder el control.

Se dio cuenta de ello y retiró su boca completamente antes de que me viniera. Cerré mis ojos y puse mi espalda contra el suelo. Ella continuó pero muy despacio, tomando su tiempo para torturarme. Sus manos se movieron de mis muslos a mi pecho y sentí que se alejo de mí. Suspiré, extrañando su boca. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, volviendo a revivir el placer que Bella me había dado.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí que Bella se deslizaba fácilmente sobre mí. La sabana aun estaba en sus caderas. Su pelo estaba despeinado alrededor de su cabeza y sus labios estaban húmedos. Descansó sus manos en mis hombros y se inclinó hacia delante. Se deslizó para quedar casi fuera de ella y yo estaba igual a sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Fue un beso profundo y apasionado. Apreté mis caderas hacia delante para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Ella sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, bajando completamente sobre mí una vez más. Tomó mis manos y las presionó contra sus caderas. Se movió de un lado a otro sobre mi, sumamente despacio al principio. Comprendí que estaba llevando el ritmo con la canción y yo pedía que la música fuera más rápido. Era una tortura, pero de la mejor clase.

Agarré sus caderas fuertemente y empecé a moverla de arriba abajo sobre mí. Su cuerpo se arqueó, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con un suave gemido. Todo lo que podía pensar era rápido… más fuerte…

Sentí su orgasmo sobre mí. Sus ojos se rodaron cuando clamó mi nombre. "Edward…". Murmuró de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que finalmente dijo, "Por favor Edward. Quiero sentirte…"

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para que me hiciera enloquecer. Mis manos agarraron sus caderas tan fuerte que sabia que si fuera humana la aplastaría ahora mismo. La moví con violencia sobre mí repetidamente. Miré cada movimiento, sus senos botaban por la fuerza. Cada vez que entraba en ella completamente murmuraba "Oh… oh…". Subió sus manos a su cabeza, jalando su propio cabello. Era la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto.

El segundo orgasmo fue mucho más fuerte que el primero y me uní con ella. Cayó sobre mi pecho, aun conmigo dentro de ella. Apretó su nariz justo en el centro, donde estaba mi corazón, descanso las manos en mi hombros.

"Te amo".

"Lo sé". Susurré y deposité un beso en su cabeza.

Si pudiera dormir desearía hacerlo en este momento. Quise dormir con ella en mis brazos y yo dentro de ella. Aunque Bella era fría, yo la sentía tan cálida. Cerré mis ojos y acaricié su cabello.

"No puedo esperar para bailar contigo mañana". Susurró. Sonreí y me reí por la sorpresa.

"¿Bella Swan quiere bailar?"

"No, Isabella Cullen si. Quiere sentirte apretado contra ella en ese club. Quiere estar bonita y elegante para ti. Quiere mostrar cuanto te desea. Quiere formar contigo lo que tiempo con el sonido. Quiero que me sientas". Susurró.

"Has cambiado", dije suavemente. No lo dije para que sonara así. No quería demostrarle mi tristeza, pero lo hice.

"¿Todavía me amas?". Lo dijo suavemente. No se movió de mi pecho y la acerqué más a mí, abrazándola y apretándola.

"Claro que si". Besé su cabeza. "No quiero que pienses lo contrario nunca".


	9. Ropa interior

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:** Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 9**

_**Ropa Interior**_

Alice raptó a Bella aproximadamente a las cinco de la siguiente tarde. La mente de ella y de Rose, estaban llenas de maquillaje y cabello. Me pregunté si pensaban en eso a propósito para dejarme fuera o si verdaderamente ellas eran así de frívolas. Aunque Alice de verdad quería a Bella, sabia que un jugaba con ella como si fuera su muñeca personal. Era en cierto modo bastante cómico. Estaba sorprendido que con la nueva fuerza de Bella, no se haya defendido.

Pero ella se fue en silencio, para mi sorpresa. Me senté en mi cuarto, viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado. Podía escuchar a Bella cantar para ella en la ducha y sonreí. Era un sonido encantador y en cierto modo podía imaginarla bailando.

'_¿Puedo pasar?'_

"Jasper, ¿Te corrió Alice?"

Jasper entró y se sentó a mi lado. "En cierto modo".

"Pobre Bella".

'_De hecho sentí lo entusiasmada que se puso cuando vio el vestido que Alice compró'. _Pensó sonriendo. Revisé en su mente para ver el vestido pero no estaba allí. Suspiré frustrado.

"La paciencia es una virtud". Dio unos golpecitos a mi hombro.

"Una que nunca poseí. En esta vida o en la pasada". Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared.

"Quizás debas trabajar en eso, antes de que enfades a tu esposa". No me miró, solo miraba por la ventana.

Gruñí pero él no titubeo. _'Es fuerte de muchas maneras. No eres su niñera ahora eres su marido. Compórtate como tal. No necesita un entrenador'_.

"No la trato así". Dije en un tosco susurro.

'_No está hambrienta. Lo siento. No tiene deseo por la sangre. Por eso me gusta esta alrededor de ella. Me mantiene en calma. No la molestes'. _Volvió su cabeza finalmente hacia mí. Suspiré de nuevo y froté mis ojos.

"Prepárate para esta noche". Se levantó y dio unos golpecitos a mi cabeza.

"No hay forma de que pueda hacer eso". Presioné mi sien con mis dedos, deseando que el dolor en mi cabeza desapareciera.

Jasper se rió, sorprendiéndome. "Edward, alégrate. En serio. Vas a ver como se arregló para ti. Solo por que quiere lucir sexy para ti".

"Ella es sexy", susurré, tristemente.

"Entonces hazla sentir así. Confía en mi, se como se sienten las mujeres…"

Me reí de su mal chiste y empujó mi cabeza hacia un lado. _'Deja de sentirte culpable. Bella está contenta'._

"No importa cuantas veces lo digas no hará más fácil que te lo crea". Me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi armario.

"Lo sé". Fue todo lo que Jasper dijo antes de salir. Tenía razón. Yo no era su niñera. Bella podía manejar esto, quizás mejor que yo.

Me vestí rápidamente. Honestamente, no supe que ponerme. Pantalones negros y una camisa azul fue lo mejor que encontré. Me vi en el espejo, pasando mis dedos a través de mi cabello seco. Quizás debería alegrarme. Me encantaría que Bella bailara conmigo, especialmente de buena gana.

'_¡Ven a ver a tu esposa! ¡Se ve muy sexy!'_ Gritó Alice en su mente. Hice una mueca de dolor ante el sonido tan alto. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada.

Bajé a la sala. Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle estaban sentados en los sillones mientras las mujeres se arremolinaban alrededor de Bella. Incluso Esme para mi sorpresa.

"¡Oh te ves encantadora querida!" Sonrió Esme y la abrazó. _'Mi hermosa nueva hija'._

"¡Claro que si!" Alice brincaba de arriba abajo. "Te dije que se veía sexy".

"Te ves muy linda Bella". Admitió Rose.

Bella estaba rodeada y era imposible verla. Cuando me acerqué mi familia se alejó de ella. Llevaba un apretado y corto vestido azul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Se veía increíblemente hermosa y sexy. Sus largas piernas estaban expuestas, sus pies calzados en unos tacones de punta. Se me hizo agua la boca y tragué con dificultad.

"Definitivamente no. No saldrás vestida así". Sentí una oleada de celos mientras las palabras salieron. Se veía asombrosa. Tan perfecta. No quería escuchar todos los pensamientos sucios de las personas que estuvieran esta noche a su alrededor.

Su boca hizo una mueca de tristeza. Jasper se puso de pie, mirándome ferozmente. Los pensamientos enojados giraron a mí alrededor.

"¿Qué demonios tiene de malo Edward?" Alice se puso frente a mí, con las manos en las caderas.

"Es… es… ¡Ropa interior! Apenas la cubre". Tartamudeé por mi enojo.

"Si no te gusta, entonces no tienes por que mirarlo". Bella siseó hacia mí. Su tristeza se volvió enojo. La mire fijamente por un largo minuto. Deseando que comprendiera. El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mi evidente disputa.

Bella caminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió. Tanya sonrió ampliamente y entró a la casa.

"Bienvenida Tanya". Dijo Bella en un tono frío. No estaba seguro si su enojo era hacia mi o ahora hacia Tanya.

"Hola Bella. Me alegro de que estuvieras de acuerdo en que me uniera esta noche".

"Estaba esperándolo, gracias".

"Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento la otra noche. Fui mal educada, por decir lo menos". Tanya sonrió tímidamente.

Bella se volvió y me miró. Sus ojos estaban casi negros por el enojo. Retrocedió despacio, mirando directamente a Tanya. "Está bien. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y nos divertimos?"

Tanya puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y salieron por la puerta.

Jasper golpeó con fuerza la parte trasera de mi cabeza. _'Eres un idiota'._

"Todas vamos vestidas así. ¡Deja de ser tan mojigato!" Gruño Alice y salió por la puerta.

Volví para mirar al resto de mi familia. Sus pensamientos se parecían a los de Jasper. Resoplé y salí por la puerta tras Bella.

"Lo siento". Dije. Bella se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta.

"Si de acuerdo". Sus palabras fueron frías y cortantes.

"Luces asombrosa. Pero no puedo tener a todos pensando en ti así. No puedo soportarlo".

"Edward…" Suspiró. Se apoyó contra el Volvo, aun dándome la espalda. Llegué hasta ella y froté mis manos por sus hombros.

"Eres mía y no quiero pensar lo contrario". Susurré.

"Soy tuya. ¿Por qué te preocupas por los otros pensamientos?" Murmuró.

"Por que tengo que oírlos. No quiero pensar que algún humano necio fantaseando contigo. No tiene ningún derecho".

'_Es muy bonita Edward. Podría unírsenos. Podría ser un súcubo como nosotras…'_ Los pensamientos de Tanya invadieron los míos. Giré hacia ella, estaba inclinada tranquilamente contra su auto.

"Cállate Tanya". Siseé.

"Es solo un pensamiento". Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. "¿Estas lista para irnos Bella? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" Tanya abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto.

Carlisle estaba detrás de mí, puso su mano en mi hombro. "Todos nosotros iremos en nuestros propios coches". Me volteé para mirarlo, continuó en su mente. _'Necesitamos ver la fuerza de Bella. Si puede resistir esto, podría resistir casi todo. Podría ir a la universidad contigo, solo si quieres'._

"Si". Fue todo lo que pude contestar.

Bella me miró fijamente durante un minuto antes de que se sentara con Tanya. Me senté en el Volvo, esperando que todos se fueran primero. Estaría detrás de Tanya solo en caso de que decidiera hacer algo imprudente. Alice no lo había visto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pasar.

El viaje no fue muy largo. Eran solo las diez pero el lugar ya estaba abarrotado. Podía oler la transpiración de los humanos. Sus pensamientos se amontonaron en mi mente. Agarré el volante con fuerza, intentando enfocarme en Bella. Miré como se movía hacia el edificio, además de Tanya.

'_¿Asustado?'_ La voz de Tanya se reía en mi mente.

"Más de lo que te imaginas". Salí del coche. Sentí una ola de calma. Sabía que no era obra mía y lance una mirada hacia Jasper. El simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Bella ya estaba en el club cuando yo entré. Busqué frenéticamente entre la multitud. Odiaba esto.

"Aquí…" Su voz fue un susurro en el viento. Volví mi cabeza hacia el ruido. Bella se sentó con Tanya en un cubículo y parecía absolutamente… aburrida. Esperé que estuviera retorciéndose con la tortura de todos estos… cuerpos. Aun con mi autocontrol podía sentir la ponzoña en mi boca. La tragué y caminé hacia ellas.

"¿Dónde está el resto?" Me senté al lado de Bella, tomando un poco de distancia. Bella tenía sus manos en su regazo. No me miró cuando me senté. Quise alcanzar una de sus manos y sostenerla pero sabía que se apartaría en ese momento.

Tanya todavía estaba sonriendo, haciendo que me frustrara más. "Están bailando. Obvio, es un club."

Vi a Carlisle y Esme bailando despacio, mirándose el uno al otro. La manera en que se movían no coincidía con la música, pero no les importaba. Rosalie y Emmett nos sonreían como un par de adolescentes impetuosos. Sus pensamientos coincidían con sus acciones. Alice y Jasper estaban más al centro.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Alice y Jasper vinieran a la mesa. Alice estaba sonriendo. "Te dije que estaría bien Edward".

"Así es". Estuve de acuerdo. No estaba de acuerdo en que todo estuviera bien pero Bella no intentó comerse al gentío.

Tanya se movió de su asiento para que Alice y Jasper pudieran sentarse pero Bella se levantó de su asiento. "Alice, ¿puedo pedirte prestado a tu marido para un baile?"

"¡Claro, con tal de que prometas devolvérmelo!" Alice rió tontamente. Jasper le ofreció la mano a Bella y volvieron a la pista de baile.

"Si dejaras de ser el idiota que estás siendo". Alice me miró con dureza.

"Ella esta en ropa interior". Murmuré por lo bajo.

"Ropa interior que te excita". Dijo Alice bruscamente.

"Ropa interior de todos modos".

Miré como Jasper colocaba sus manos en las caderas de Bella. Estaban riéndose y sonriendo mientras se movían con la rápida música. Bella tenía sus brazos cerrados detrás del cuello de Jasper. Gruñí bajo en mi pecho.

"Es tu hermano. No te pongas celoso".

"No es eso". Dije tristemente. "Le gusta estar alrededor de ella. Ahora mismo se siente calmado. Nunca había estado tan controlado".

"Están muy cercanos. Cercanos como tu y yo". Alice puso una mano sobre mi rodilla. Me apoyé contra ella. "Edward baila conmigo. ¿Por favor?"

"Bien. Aunque no me gustará". Me puse de pie junto con Alice, sosteniendo su pequeña mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista.

"Si te gustará", Se rió, llevándome consigo.

Una canción vino con espantosos ruidos y después escuche la letra. _Transylvanian Concubine_. Alice se rió tontamente. "Te lo dije".

Empezamos a bailar. En la forma en que lo hacían un hermano y una hermana. Alice se veía muy tonta y no pude evitar reírme de ella. Vi a Jasper con Bella, seguían bailando. Bella estaba riéndose mientras movía sus caderas con sus dedos enredados en su cabello. Sentí mi humor aligerarse. Entonces sentí una palmadita en mi hombro.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Tanya susurró en mi oreja. _"Conozco los deseos del corazón de un hombre. Sé lo que quieres"._ Sus pensamientos gritaban en mi cabeza.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba Bella estaba detrás de Tanya con un puño lleno del cabello de Tanya. La jaló llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y los labios de Bella estaban a pocos centímetros de la oreja de Tanya.

"Si te atreves a tocar nuevamente a mi marido te arrancaré la cabeza". Siseó Bella.

Miré a Tanya. "Si supieras lo que quiere un hombre, sabrías que yo no te deseo. Jamás. De ninguna manera". Le sonreí a Bella. "¿Puedo bailar contigo la siguiente canción?"

Bella soltó el cabello de Tanya y tomó mi mano. Tanya giró pensando en atacar a Bella pero Alice le agarró la muñeca.

"Ella es mi hermana. Así que piensa en eso y estaré bailando sobre tu tumba quince minutos después. ¿Me entiendes?"

* * *

**N.A:** La canción _Transylvanian Concubine_ según San Google es del grupo Rasputina parte del Soundtrack de Buffy la caza vampiros, ¿irónico? quizás por eso le guste a Edward, lo aclaro para las que como yo lo ignorábamos.


	10. Callejón

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:** Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 10**

_**Callejón**_

Llevé a Bella al centro de la pista. Puso mis manos en sus caderas. Empezó a moverse al compás de la canción. Miré como sus manos se deslizaron hacia su pecho y terminaron en su cuello entrelazándose con su cabello. Me acerqué más a ella, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus lindos labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa juguetona. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y nos movimos juntos. El roce era asombroso. Recorrí con mis manos sus costados haciendo que se riera tontamente. Tomó mis manos con las suyas e hizo un pequeño giro. Apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho y se deslizó hacia abajo. Regresó rápidamente, causándole más de esa maravillosa tensión a mi estomago. Apreté mis manos contra su estomago, acercándola más.

Me reí de la fea canción que Bella empezó a cantar. "No sabia que los 'Black Eyed Peas' fueran de tu estilo".

Se rió tontamente y se encogió de hombros. "Que puedo decir, es una canción divertida"

Bella continúo moviéndose contra mí. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando la sensación.

'_¡Oh si! ¡Consigue algo Eddie!'_ Los pensamientos de Emmett gritaban en mi cabeza.

"¡Cállate!" Grité y escuché el sonido resonante de su risa. Bella rió de nuevo y miró a Emmett.

"¿Quieres que lo golpeé de nuevo?" Susurró en mi oreja, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Deje escapar mi propia risa y negué con la cabeza.

"Después mi amor".

Bella giró, quedando ahora de frente a mí. Su piel relucía con la luz del club. Tenía una mano en su cadera, la otra descansaba en su cuello. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos. Mordió su labio y se inclinó hacia delante. Sus labios se apretaron contra mi oreja, su respiración vibró contra mi piel.

"Tengo hambre".

Me hice hacia atrás. "¿Necesitamos irnos?" Eché una mirada alrededor buscando la salida. Vi a Alice y Jasper que ahora bailaban más agresivamente. Jasper capturó mi mirada. Sonrió ampliamente.

'_Diviértanse…'_

"¿Qué?" Apenas susurré. Fue cuando Alice me guiñó un ojo. Volteé hacia Bella. Sus ojos solo se centraban en mí. Me llevó rápidamente a través del mar de gente. Me condujo por una puerta en la parte trasera del club. Estábamos en un callejón solitario. La música seguía sonando, aunque ahora estábamos afuera. Bella me apretó contra la pared.

Sus labios empezaron en mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo mi piel fría. Apoyé la cabeza contra los ladrillos, cerrando mis ojos.

"Siento mucho lo que paso". Susurré cuando trazó besos hacia el otro lado de mi cuello.

"¿Qué pasa si te digo que no te perdono?" Susurró juguetonamente en mi oreja.

Cambié la posición rápidamente, y la tuve presionada contra la pared. "Entonces te preguntaré que necesito hacer para conseguir que me perdones". Mis labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos. Mis ojos traspasaron los suyos. Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento.

"No estoy segura… de lo que tendrías que hacer…" Murmuró. Llevé mi mano a su pecho, haciéndola estremecer. No pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Quizás debo ponerme de rodillas y rogar por tu perdón?" Empecé a besar su cuello, deslizando mis manos hacia abajo por su firme cuerpo. Descendí hasta que estuve en el suelo delante de ella. Me incliné y besé uno de sus muslos. Empecé a masajear el otro con mis dedos.

"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?" Levanté mi mirada hacia ella, me incliné y besé su muslo por la parte interior. Sus labios estaban presionados y sacudió la cabeza. Podía oler lo excitada que estaba. Mi sonrisa creció.

"Isabella Cullen, ¿me perdonarías por ser un completo idiota?" Levanté la mirada mientras con mis manos separé sus piernas. Asintió, incapaz de hablar. Sabía que si fuera un humano ahora estaría sonrojada.

Subí ligeramente su vestido y besé un poco fuerte su muslo. Descubrí sus bragas de encaje negro debajo. Recorrí con mi nariz por encima de su centro antes de depositar un ligero beso allí. "¿Te he dicho alguna ves lo delicioso que hueles?"

"Una vez… o… dos…" Tartamudeó. No pude evitarlo pero estaba orgulloso de poder hacer eso con ella.

"Hueles tan bien que creo que podría comerte justo aquí". Deposité otro beso en sus bragas. Tomó una honda respiración. Enganché mis pulgares en las bragas y les deslicé hacia abajo. Mirarlas caer hacia sus tobillos me excitó más de lo que pensé. Hice que se las quitara por completo y las guarde en mi bolsillo.

Levanté la mirada, sus bellos ojos estaban llenos de ansiedad y lujuria. Mis ojos no dejaron los suyos cuando me incliné y empecé a saborearla. No pude evitar gemir ante su sabor. Era la más dulce miel. Los ojos de Bella giraron hacia atrás.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la subí sobre mi hombro para poder mejorar el acceso. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello. Empecé a lamer, tomando tanto de su sabor como pude. Se movió contra mi boca. Agarré sus caderas, apretándola contra lo ladrillos, sosteniéndola.

"¿Estoy perdonado?" Respiré contra su bulto de nervios.

"Si…" Lloriqueó. Sonreí, besando su centro. Me retiré un poco y la recorrí con mis dedos. Gimió ligeramente. Deslicé un dedo dentro y Bella se movió contra el. Deslicé otro dedo adicional solo para mirar su reacción. Sus caderas se movían contra mi mano. Me puse de pie y puse mi mano libre bajo su barbilla.

"Mírame".

Sus ojos se abrieron. Lucía casi salvaje en su deseo. Empecé a frotar mi pulgar contra su centro. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

"Te dije que me veas". Dije más firme esta vez.

Obedeció. Descansé mi mano contra el lado de su cuello cuando mientras continuaba jugando con ella. Recorrí con mi pulgar su labio inferior. Tomo una honda inspiración, separando ligeramente sus labios.

"Oh Edward… continua…"

Me incliné y presioné mis labios en su cuello. "Adoro sentirte así…" Suspiré.

Eso fue su destrucción. Llevé mi boca para atrapar su grito cuando se tensó contra mi mano. Cuando Bella ya no pudo aguantar, sacó mi mano de su cuerpo. Llevó mis dedos a sus labios y empezó a lamerlos, lenta y dolorosamente.

"Oh Dios…" Murmuré. Llevo ambos dedos a su boca y empezó a chuparlos. Me sentí más excitado de lo que ya estaba. Puse mi otra mano en la pared para mantenerme equilibrado.

"Me gusta saborearme en tus dedos". Susurró.

"Si te gusta el sabor cuando esta en mis dedos entonces debes probarlo cuando este en mi…"

Escuché una tos detrás de nosotros. Gruñí suavemente, permitiéndole retumbar despacio en mi pecho.

"Nos vamos, solo quería hacérselos saber. Probablemente es una buena idea si también salen de aquí". Jasper escondió muy mal su diversión. _'Si ya terminaron'_.

"Bien Jasper. Estaremos ahí en un minuto". Bella respondió por mí. No podía moverme. Cuando Jasper regresó al club Bella se inclinó hacia mí y me besó fuertemente en los labios.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa, te mostrare cuán perdonado estas". Se separó de la pared y su cuerpo rozo el mío.

Me apoyé contra la pared, respirando despacio. "Estaré ahí en un momento". Giré ligeramente mi cabeza para ver sus caderas moviéndose mientras regresaba al club. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, llevando mi mano a mi bolsillo.

Saqué la ropa interior de encaje que Bella estaba usando. La miré un segundo antes de devolverlo a mi bolsillo.

"Condenadamente sexy…" Pasé mi mano por mi cara, tomando una gran inhalación.

La puerta se abrió y Jasper asomo la cabeza. "¿Problemas para caminar, hermano?"

"Se podrías decir". Resoplé. Se burló de mi reacción.

"Bella lo hizo bien. Es más, le dio a Tanya una buena lección. A propósito, eso fue sexy". Se apoyó en la pared conmigo.

"Esa de la que estas hablando es mi esposa". Pase mis dedos por mi cabello.

"Cállate. Lo disfrutaste".

Me reí. "De acuerdo, fue bastante bueno ver a Bella jalarle el pelo así".

"Amas a una fierecilla".

"Ah huh". Fue todo lo que pude contestar. Jasper se rió y regresó hacia la puerta.

"Lleva a tu esposa a casa antes de que yo empiece a caminar chistoso. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ah… lo siento". Me reí y caminé detrás de él.

"Hey esta bien. Alice estará agradeciéndote más tarde". Dio un puñetazo a mi hombro.

"Eso son cosas que no necesito saber de mi hermana". Murmuré.

Vi a Bella inclinada en la entrada, susurrándole algo a Alice. Alice se estaba riendo tontamente. Sus ojos se posaron en nosotros. Ambas mujeres tuvieron la misma reacción, mordieron su sabio y sonrieron ligeramente. Alice nos guiñó de nuevo.

Lamí mi labio y miré a Jasper. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos brevemente antes de ver a su esposa.

"Realmente necesitamos llegar a casa ahora". Murmuré.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo…" Más rápido de lo que podía, Jasper corrió hasta Alice y la tomó en sus brazos. La puso sobre sus hombros. Alice rió tontamente, sus piernas se movían ligeramente.

Avancé hasta Bella quien estaba sonriendo. "Van a divertirse esta noche". Puse mi mano en su espalda.

"Tu también. Créeme".


	11. Colores de autos

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:** Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 11**

_**Colores de autos**_

No pude sacar a Bella del club lo bastante rápido. Tomé su mano y básicamente la arrastré. Los coches de mi familia ya no estaban, incluido el de Tanya. Eso no podía hacerme más feliz. Abrí la puerta para Bella, mientras miraba sus delgadas y largas piernas cuando se sentó. Caminé a paso rápido al otro lado y entré.

Bella no abrochó el cinturón, sino que se giró hacia mi. "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Claro". Le sonreí mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

"Maneja despacio".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" La miré desconcertado.

"Por que no tengo ninguna prisa por llegar a casa". Sonrió perversamente. Se inclinó y me dio un profundo beso, deslizando sus dedos por mi muslo.

"Muy bien…" Fue todo lo que pude responder. El automóvil comenzó a avanzar despacio. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Bella en casa, a solas en nuestra habitación. Nos pusimos en camino a un paso asquerosamente lento, cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

La mano de Bella se quedó sobre mi muslo, sus dedos me acariciaban. Se sentía maravillosamente. Se acercó a mí lentamente y empezó a besar mi cuello.

"Uh, Bells, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dije entre dientes. Su mano se abrió paso lentamente sobre mí, lo cual me estaba poniendo dolorosamente duro como para no darse cuenta.

"Entreteniéndome". Sonrió contra mi piel. Empezó a desabotonar mis pantalones. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de la cinta de mis bóxers.

"Voy a chocar con un árbol". Mis ojos intentaron quedarse en el camino. Mis dedos apretaron el volante.

"Entonces te compraré un nuevo automóvil y plantaré un árbol". Susurró en mi oreja. Su pequeña mano fría agarró mi miembro. Inhalé profundamente, tratando de reponerme pero fue un esfuerzo desperdiciado por que empezó a masajearlo.

"¿Se siente bien?" Besó mi mandíbula.

"Bella…" Susurré.

"Edward…" Sonrió antes de besar nuevamente mi mandíbula. "Bueno, si eso no se siente bien, déjame probar otra cosa".

Se inclinó y empezó a besar mi miembro expuesto. Sus boca se sentía perfecta contra el. Me concentre difícilmente en mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras ella dirigía su lengua arriba y abajo a lo largo de mí. Murmuró contra mi miembro, enviando vibraciones a través de todo mi cuerpo.

"Sabes tan bien". Dijo las palabras contra mi punta, enviando un estremecimiento hasta mí estomago.

"Serás mi muerte". Dije entre dientes. Su boca me besó más. Era difícil soportarlo pero cuando empezó a masajear con su mano… sentí que iba a explotar. Empezó a hacerlo de forma acelerada, yendo mucho mas rápido de lo que un humano podía. El roce aumentó, enviando carga tras carga a través de mi abrumado sistema.

Tan pronto como vi el camino, el cual yo sabia no nos dirigía a ninguna parte lo tomé rápidamente. Pisé el acelerador, yendo casi a ciento diez. Sentí que Bella sonrió contra mi piel. Cuando llegamos al final del camino detuve el automóvil, dejando las llaves en el encendido.

Bella continúo su acometida, yendo rápido y más rápido. Estaba tan feliz de encontrar este camino. Si seguía haciendo esto mientras estábamos en movimiento seguramente hubiera chocado el auto. Mis ojos se cerraron e incliné mi cabeza contra el asiento. Descansé mi mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, masajeándolo mientras trabajaba conmigo.

Me deslizó completamente dentro de su boca y pude sentir la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus pequeños dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi base. Cuando movió lentamente su boca hacia arriba sentí sus dientes deslizarse por todos lados. No pude soportar más y un gemido salió de mi boca, mientras me liberaba dentro de la suya. Pero Bella no se retiró sino que movió su boca hacia abajo de nuevo. Chupando, tomando todo de mí. Tuve que agarrarla para alejarla de mí. Era demasiado. La jalé hacia mi regazo y empecé a besarla ansiosamente.

"Me gusta saborearme en tus labios". Suspiré contra su piel mientras marcaba un camino hacia su cuello. Sujetó mi cuello, llevándome tan cerca de su piel como se pudiera.

"Adoro tenerte en mi boca. No puedo creer cuanto me excita complacerte". Dijo entre dientes.

Deslicé mi mano entre sus muslos, encontrando su piel desnuda esperándome. Era como la seda. Deslicé mis dedos pero los retiré después de un segundo. Gimió, mordiendo su labio. Llevé mis dedos a mi boca y los chupé despacio. Su boca se abrió un poco formando una O pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sonreí por su reacción. Pasé mis dedos aun ligeramente mojados por su pecho.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás cuando deslicé mi mano dentro de su vestido. Sus pezones estaban perfectamente rosados y duros a mi tacto. Bajé esa parte de su vestido y me incliné para capturar uno de ellos. Bella arqueó la espalda. Agarré sus caderas e hice que me rodeara con sus piernas. Con cada paso de mi lengua podía sentir el aumento de su humedad contra mi miembro ahora hinchado de nuevo.

Sus caderas se oprimieron contra mí levemente, deslizándome contra el bulto de nervios entre sus piernas. Mis manos pasaron por su espalda y sobre sus brazos. Jalé el otro lado de su vestido para exponer su otro seno. Gruñí en placer al verlos. Amé el hecho de que no llevara sostén. Llevé su cuerpo rápidamente hacia mi boca y empecé a lamer, besar y chupar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba. Quería probar todo de ella en ese momento.

"Edward, te necesito ahora". Susurró lentamente, casi jadeando.

Agarré sus caderas y fuertemente las presioné hacia abajo, atravesando completamente sus pliegues. El grito que soltó me volvió loco. Agarré sus caderas más fuerte y empecé a mover su cuerpo contra el mío. No estaba siendo suave y dulce sino intenso y sucio. Nunca me había sentido tan único como en ese momento. Tenía que tenerla en mí ahora o me moriría.

Capturé uno de sus firmes pezones con mis dientes y empecé a chupar tan fuerte como pude. Bella se arqueó contra mí. Si fuéramos humanos el sudor saldría a borbotones de nuestra piel. No podía creer cuan rápidamente vino su orgasmo. Se estremecía desenfrenadamente contra mí. Se reclinó ligeramente, apoyándose en el volante.

"No he acabado contigo". Gruñí y la llevé de nuevo hacia mí. La besé con fuerza, poniendo toda la frustración que había tenido antes. Lloriqueó en mi boca, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por separarse. Empezó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo sobre mí de nuevo. Dejé que mis ojos viajaran hasta su asombroso pecho, el cual rebotaba con cada movimiento. Era extremadamente sexy. Mis manos repasaron sus costados y se apoderaron de sus pechos. Mordió su labio y se movió más rápido.

"Mas fuerte…" Susurré, me sonrió y empezó a moverse mas rápido, con una fuerza asombrosa. Sabía que el auto debía estarse meciendo con nuestros movimientos y sonreí para mí. Nos estábamos abalanzando sobre el de la misma manera que un par de adolescentes.

"Así…" Susurré.

Las manos de Bella se posaron en mi cuello y se inclinó hacia delante, besándome en los labios. Sus movimientos aumentaron con la pasión del beso. Otro orgasmo estremeció su cuerpo y esta vez me llevo consigo. Adoré la sensación de venirme dentro de ella. Bella disminuyó la velocidad, inclinando su cuerpo contra el mío. La sujeté cerca de mí.

Me incliné y besé su hombro desnudo. Miré por el parabrisas y noté que estaba empañado. Sonreí al saber que la razón del calor se debía a la fricción y movimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

"Esto fue asombroso". Puse mi mejilla en su pecho.

"Si, me alegra de que no te hayas estrellado con un árbol". Bella rió. La apreté más fuerte contra mí.

"Tenemos que ir a casa". Susurré en su pecho. Besando cada uno de sus perfectos pechos.

"Aw, pero yo quería probar el asiento trasero…"

"Si hacemos eso tendrás que cómprame un auto nuevo". Me reí entre dientes.

"Valdría la pena".

Me reí de nuevo. "No dije que no valdría la pena, solo estoy pensando de que color será mi próximo auto…"


	12. El comienzo del final

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:** Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 12**

_**El comienzo del final**_

Su risa calentó mi frio cuerpo. No pude evitar sonreírle a su hermosa cara. Me incliné hacia delante para darle un beso pero mi bolsillo vibró.

"Maldito… teléfono… estúpido". Gruñí cuando lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Bella se rió de nuevo y saqué mi lengua de la misma forma que un niño malcriado. Se rió otra vez cuando se sentó junto a mí.

"Si". Dije con brusquedad.

"Solo llamaba para asegurarme de que no te hubieras estrellado con un árbol…" La voz de Alice estaba llena de diversión.

"Tu podrías simplemente irte…" Empecé pero Bella me arrebató el teléfono.

"Hola, Alice. No, tenías razón. Fue una idea fantástica". Entonces Bella se rió, acomodando una de sus piernas debajo de ella. "No, ahora mismo vamos hacia la casa".

Puse el auto en marcha con otro gruñido. El auto se movió, girando a la derecha y acelerando hacia casa.

"Si. No, debiste ver su cara. Si, en realidad me sacó la lengua". Se rió de nuevo.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo con tu conversación?" Dije por lo bajo, entre dientes.

"Si". Me sacó su lengua. Me incliné y la atrapé en mi boca. La chupé por un segundo antes de liberarla. Canturreó de placer. "No Alice, sigo aquí. Estaremos ahí en un segundo. Creo que Edward esta intentando hacer esta cosa volar. Muy bien, adiós".

Cerró el teléfono y lo puso de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Se inclinó y besó mi cuello. Le gruñí y se rió tontamente antes de morder mi piel.

"Sabes de la misma forma que el cielo". Susurró contra mi piel.

"Eres una cosa mala, ¿sabias eso? Me estas torturando". Dije entre dientes, disfrutando la sensación de su pequeña boca.

"Tal vez debes castigarme". Mordió mi piel de nuevo.

"Ooo…" Fue todo lo que pude decir. Me retiré y miré en los ojos de Bella, estaban brillando por el deseo. Deseé más que nada que entráramos al garaje.

"Te veré dentro en unos minutos". Puso un casto beso en mi mejilla y salió del automóvil. Miré hacia mi regazo, después incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento.

"Malditas mujeres…" Escuché su risa cuando entró a la casa.

Tomé varias respiraciones para calmarme. Salí del auto y caminé hacia la casa.

"¿Te divertiste hermano?" Emmett me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Realmente si. ¿Y tu?" Podía escuchar a Bella murmurar escaleras arriba.

"Si, ¿no estamos de buen humor?" Bromeó.

"Bueno, ahora veo por que siempre estás de buen humor". Me reí.

"Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que tenia que hacer era sacarte los bóxers, te hubiera encontrado…" Levanté mi mano para detenerlo. Su mente terminó la frase y le pegué en la cabeza.

"¡Es verdad!" Se rió, sobándose la cabeza.

"Voy a dejar que Bella te pateé el trasero ¿sabias eso? Se lo estaba impidiendo pero ahora…" Sonreí ante su expresión asustada. "Pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Tengo que devolverle algo a Bella". Puse mi mano en mi bolsillo y pase mis dedos por el encaje de la ropa interior.

"Que tengas una buena noche". Me golpeó en la espalda de nuevo.

"Pienso hacerlo".

Corrí escaleras arriba, subiendo de dos y cuatro escalones a la vez. No podía ir lo suficientemente rápido. Tomé una honda respiración antes de entrar en nuestra habitación. Bella estaba colocando el tapete sobre el piso, vestía un largo camisón de seda. Estaba tan linda que sonreí. Miró hacia arriba y me regresó la sonrisa.

"Ponte la pijama y úneteme". Palmeó el piso.

"¿Y que si no mejor no uso nada?" Le moví mis cejas juguetonamente.

"Esa es una elección tuya. Quiero hablarte de algo". Su expresión era seria.

Me quité los zapatos y la camisa antes de sentarme a su lado. Bese su mejilla despacio. "Tienes mi atención".

"Quiero hablarte de lo que hablamos en al auto Tanya y yo".

"Ah, ya veo… ¿te ofendió de alguna forma?" Tracé círculos suavemente en su mano con mi pulgar.

"No, en realidad fue muy simpática. Me dijo que si tú me lastimas alguna vez puedo ir con ella a esconderme. Pero honestamente no le creí. Ella solamente te quiere a ti".

"Lo siento. Tanya siempre ha sido así".

"Voy a asegurarme de que ella sepa que eres mío. Ahora, si tengo que golpearla de la misma forma que a un niño lo haré. No estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te lo dejo saber. Alice y Rosalie ya dijeron que ayudaran si tienen que hacerlo". Me miró, sus ojos mostraban toda la fuerza que tenia.

No me gustó la idea, en lo absoluto. Un renacido contra un anciano no era buena idea. Incluso tres contra uno no era buena idea. Sin embargo no pensaba que Tanya llegara golpes. Respetaba demasiado a Carlisle para eso.

"¿Por qué esta tan… interesada en ti? Además de lo obvio por supuesto". Se acostó sobre su espalda, con una mano sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo obvio?" La miré confuso.

"Oh por favor. Eres quizás el hombre mas sexy sobre la faz de la tierra, sino es que en muchos otros planetas. Eres amable y sincero. Les escribes canciones de cuna a las mujeres que quieres… oh, y además esta el hecho de que tienes un increíble don. No actúes como si no lo supieras". Se apoyó sobre un codo.

"No soy nada de eso… además de las canciones de cuna por supuesto. Solamente hago eso para ti".

Resoplo. "Para una criatura con una visión perfecta, estás ciego".

Me incliné y besé sus suaves labios. "Si tu lo dices".

"Claro que si". Me jaló hacia abajo y me besó, presionando su boca fresca contra la mía. Era deliciosa.

"Creo que es por que no la quiero. En lo mas mínimo. Leo su mente y no me llama la atención. Incluso Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper la encuentran deseable, no tanto como lo son sus esposas. Odia saber que no pienso que es una diosa en el sexo como cualquier otro hombre. Después de mil años en el camino, supongo que es difícil cambiar". Pasé mis manos sobre su hombro.

"Eres un desafío para alguien que ha ganado siempre el juego". Bella deslizó sus dedos por mi pecho.

"Exacto. Pero nunca he estado en el juego en primer lugar". Llevé mi mano a su barbilla y la levanté con el propósito de que viera mis ojos. "Mi corazón no latió hasta que te conocí".

"Mi corazón no dejó de latir hasta que te conocí". Me sonrió juguetonamente.

"Oh Bella…" Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

"Tu hiciste que mi corazón dejara de latir cada vez que me tocabas. Ahora tú haces que mi corazón lo haga con cada beso. ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?" Se inclinó y besó mi estomago. Mis músculos se tensaron ligeramente, contrayéndose a su tacto. No era de sorpresa o dolor, sino de placer.

"Te amo". Susurré.

"Yo también te amo Edward. Ahora, ¿me puedes regresar mis bragas?" Se rió juguetonamente cuando saco la ropa interior de mi bolsillo.

"¿Te gustaron o algo así? ¿Quieres guardarlas de recuerdo?" Giró las bragas entre sus dedos.

"Lo único que recuerdo que necesito eres tu". La puse contra el suelo.

"No puedo esperar para tener nuestros muebles. No puedo esperar por tenerte en la cama". Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

"Una cama, que aburrido. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar lugares divertidos donde hacer el amor ¿y tu quieres probar una cama?" Bromeé y besé su pecho.

"Si, seria un cambio. Además, si estropeamos la cama seria mas barato reemplazarla que el Volvo".

Bajé su camisón despacio. "Aw, pero estaba pensando en conseguir un Audi, quizás azul media noche". Dije entre dientes contra su dulce piel. Bella tembló ligeramente.

"Tu y tus autos". Murmuró.

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres tomar un paseo?" Jalé la seda hacia abajo con mis dientes. "Quiero decir, en mi nuevo auto".

"Y dices que te torturo…" Dijo entre dientes.

Me reí cuando se puso sobre mí, tomando el control. Rodeándome la cintura. Se incorporó con sus manos sobre mi pecho. Los pequeños tirantes de su camisón se deslizaron ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

"Quiero ir de compras con Alice mañana".

"¿Qué?" La miré confundido.

"Estoy lista. Honestamente, no creo que tengan que ponerme más a prueba. Quiero ir a la escuela contigo. Si haré eso necesito ropa nueva. No puedo dejar que Alice escoja todo". Acarició mi estomago con sus dedos.

"No estoy seguro…"

"Por favor déjame intentarlo. Vamos, un centro comercial. ¿Dónde esta el daño? Sabes que de todos modos no estaré ahí mucho tiempo". Empezó a jugar con el botón de mis pantalones.

"Bella… no estoy seguro…" Prácticamente gemí por su tacto.

"Puedes venir conmigo a Victoria Secret y ayudarme a escoger algunas cosas…" Deslizó sus dedos debajo de mis bóxers.

"Esta bien…" Apenas susurré. Entonces escuché los pensamientos de mi hermano.

'_¿Con que cabeza estas pensando?'_

"¡CALLATE EMMETT!" Gruñí. Escuché su risa. Luego escuché un ruido fuerte. Bella parecía muy contenta con ella misma.

El sonido era un susurro débil, pero escuche a Rosalie reírse. "Ves, te dije que fueras bueno con ellos. Pero no…"


	13. Pelea

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:**Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 13**

_**Pelea**_

Estuve en el piso por un momento después de que Bella se vistió y decidí ir a conversar con mi familia. Aparentemente, Emmett no estaba muy contento por su caída de la cama de anoche. Desafió a Bella a un combate de lucha después del mediodía. Me sentía tan calmado, los sonidos de mi familia eran solamente un susurro en mi cerebro hasta que escuché sus voces.

Dos hombres humanos y estaban a punto de tocar el timbre de la puerta. Bella se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando estuve ahí lo más rápida y humanamente posible Bella me dio una mirada rencorosa.

"¿Qué?" Resopló.

"Son humanos". Dije entre dientes.

"Y tú sobre protector". Abrió la puerta tan pronto como sonó el timbre.

"Hola, ¿ésta es la residencia Cullen?" Uno de los hombres miró por encima de Bella con ojos evaluadores y entonces se detuvo cuando me miró.

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Oh deben ser nuestras cosas! ¡Woo hoo!" Rió tontamente. Ambos caballeros le sonrieron. Uno de ellos pensaba que Bella parecía una versión bonita de su hija, el otro pensaba que los senos de Bella lucían bien cuando rebotaban. Le lancé una mirada rencorosa.

"Um, sí. Podría simplemente firmar esto y díganos donde los ponemos. ¡Realmente compró muchas cosas!". Dijo el caballero más amable.

"Oh sí. Nos acabamos de mudar". Bella mordió su labio mientras pensaba. "Por que no simplemente los dejan en el patio y nosotros los tomaremos desde ahí. No ha llovido en una semana así que deberán estar bien".

Ambos caballeros parecieron aliviados de no tener que llevar caja por caja escaleras arriba. Bella les regresó la tabilla con los papeles y ambos hombres comenzaron a trabajar.

"Oh Emmett… niño grande, ven aquí." Dijo Bella con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Emmett desde la sala.

"Apuesto que puedo llevar mis cajas a mi habitación más rápido que tú". Su voz apenas era un susurro.

"Oh sí, seguro. ¡Tan rápido como los chicos se hayan ido, comenzaremos!" Se acercó a ella por detrás y esperó a que los tipos terminaran. Era algo aburrido y lo habríamos hecho más rápido, pero no podíamos hacer eso. Siempre escondiéndonos.

Finalmente, dos horas después se fueron y el patio estaba lleno de enormes cajas de diferente tamaño y forma. Emmett apenas esperó que el gran camión estuviera completamente lejos de la carretera. Empezó a recoger cajas grandes en sus brazos y a hacer viaje tras viaje. Bella apenas llevó alguna cosa y movía cajas pequeñas. Le llevó diez viajes a Emmett y un juego de colchones para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Hey! Eso no es justo". Se quejó. El patio estaba casi vacío, sólo quedaba nuestra cabecera y el tocador. Bella estaba riendo.

"Hey, no es mi culpa que tú seas tan grande y fuerte". Bella lo abrazó por la cintura. Emmett asintió en forma malhumorada.

"Está bien, sé que en secreto estás enamorada de mí. Shh… no le diré a Edward". La levantó y la puso sobre sus hombros. Bella pataleó y rió tontamente. Sonreí ante mi familia que actuaba como lo que realmente eran. Emmett caminó hacia mí con Bella aún sobre su hombro.

"Creo que esto te pertenece". Soltó a Bella en mis brazos. Bella le sacó la lengua.

"Oh, ¿me perteneces?" Le sonreí traviesamente.

"Oh sí, cada parte de mí. Ahora termina de llevar las cosas arriba para que podamos desempacar. Quiero ir a centro comercial con Alice antes de que se haga demasiado tarde".

La puse sobre sus pies y le dio una palmadita a su trasero cuando empezó a mover sus caderas alejándose de mí. Me sonrió juguetonamente por encima de su hombro, fue hacia la cabecera y entonces giró hacia mí. "¿Qué? ¿Dejarás que tu esposa cargue todas las cosas pesadas?"

"Sabelotodo". Le dije mientras caminaba hacia el tocador. Sentí el aire moverse cuando Bella corrió escaleras arriba con la cabecera. La seguí de cerca con la última pieza del mobiliario.

"Wow, ¿tenemos una habitación debajo de esto?" Comenté cuando puse el tocador en una esquina. Las cajas estaban apiladas por todos lados.

"Estarías sorprendido. Está bien, voy a salir y cuando regrese voy a desempacar". Se inclinó y besó mis labios.

"Trabajaré en eso mientras estas fuera". Besé su mejilla. Me paré y volteé hacia ella. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, quédate y si desempacas solo podría traerte un regalo". Movió sus caderas presionándose contra mí.

"Espero que venga envuelto en seda…" Presioné mis labios en su oreja. Pasó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.

"Si eres un niño bueno". Bromeó. "Veremos".

"¿Y si prefiero ser malo?" Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Mm… entonces tendría que darte una tunda". Se rió tontamente con la última palabra.

La tomé de las caderas y la hice girar. Presioné su cuerpo contra el mío, espalda con pecho. Me incliné para besarla, dejando que mi respiración se extendiera por su piel. Dejé que una de mis manos se deslizara hacia abajo y agarré su trasero. "¿Qué pasa si yo quiero que sea al revés?"

"¿Porqué no mejor encuentras un sitio aislado en el bosque y esperas una tormenta eléctrica?" Alice rió con disimulo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

"Pequeño duende, te lo juro… un día…" Le di una mirada malvada y se rió disimuladamente de nuevo.

"Vamos hermanita, vayamos a comprar algo de ropa para la escuela". Agarró la mano de Bella y empezó a jalarla.

"Edward ¿confías en mi?" Bella se detuvo en la puerta.

"Sí. Confío en ti. Estarás bien. Tendrás a Alice y Rosalie contigo".

Asintió con una débil sonrisa. Era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que no estaría con ella cada segundo. No sabía como manejarlo.

En el tiempo en que estuvo ausente puse la cama, lavé toda la ropa de cama y puse toda la ropa en el tocador. Todavía teníamos algunas cosas por desempacar pero organicé todo en una esquina, así seria más fácil acomodarlo. Bella regresó cerca de las seis.

Antes de que pudiera darle el beso de bienvenida o siquiera agarrar sus bolsas Emmett la levantó. "Tú me debes una lucha, pequeña niña humana".

"Es pequeña niña vampira, muchas gracias". Dijo Bella con sarcasmo. Emmett la puso sobre el césped.

"Como sea, ¿estás preparada para esto?" Emmett estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza.

Bella se quitó los zapatos y las joyas. Yo miraba desde el porche y ella se acercó, dándome su anillo de matrimonio. "Mantelo a salvo". Dijo y me besó.

"Oh, Em… estoy lista…" Dijo sin voltear aún.

Sin más palabra Emmett la atacó. Bella saltó y él tropezó, cayendo en el mismo sitio en el que Bella había estado. En menos de un cuarto de segundo Bella estaba a mitad del jardín. Emmett se levantó gruñendo y dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia ella de nuevo. Saltó otra vez y cayó, pero esta vez Bella se acercó por detrás de él. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su hombro y lo lanzó hacia su izquierda. Un rugido inmenso salió del cuerpo de Emmett. No pude evitar reír por la vista.

"Se siente muy segura". Jasper estaba de pie a mi lado.

"Así es. Lo esta derrotando". Sonreí.

"Emmett va a estar imposible por un tiempo".

"Vale la pena". Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos.

Continuaron durante varios minutos más. Emmett nunca puso una mano sobre Bella. Era demasiado lento y su balance titubeaba cada que se acercaba.

Escuche la mente de Alice entes de verla. _'Tanya viene…'_

Volteé. "¿Cuándo?"

"Ahora…" Susurró Alice. El aroma antiguo de Tanya empezó a flotar en el aire. Giré buscando algo que me dijera por donde venía. Bella y Emmett detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y buscaron el aroma también.

Tanya salió danzando de entre el bosque. Se veía anormal en jeans y camiseta. Parecía estar fingiendo ser una humana, en tanto si Bella llevara lo mismo se vería hermosa. Gruñí. "¿No has hecho suficiente ya?"

"Sólo vine a ver que estaban haciendo ustedes dos. Sé amable". La voz de Tanya era ligera.

"Eres un aliado pero no un amigo. Te estoy pidiendo cortésmente que te vayas". Alice estaba de pie junto a mí.

"¿Qué, no puedo solo ver los juegos? Bella es muy buena". Tanya se acercó a Bella. Me moví hacia el frente del porche, pero Alice me detuvo.

La visión que tuvo Alice la vi en mi cabeza. Sonreí ligeramente y giré para mirarla. _'¿Comprendes?'_

Asentí. Giré de nuevo para ver a Bella. No decayó o se acobardó ante Tanya. Sus ojos traspasaban los de Tanya. Mientras Tanya nunca dejó de sonreír.

"Tengo una idea". Tanya reflexionó. "¿Porqué no te pruebo, querida Bella? Adoraría ver la fuerza de tu cuerpo ya que he visto tu fuerza de voluntad. Si eres igual de fuerte, podrías ser un asombroso vampiro algún día".

"Creo que esa idea suena fenomenal". Siseó Bella a través de los dientes.

"No creo que sea buena idea". Susurró Emmett.

Decidí que era momento de intervenir. Me puse entre ambas mujeres. "Creo que es una grandiosa idea. Al momento en que te pasas de la raya Tanya…" me volteé hacia ella, "yo personalmente te arrancaré la cabeza".


	14. Batalla

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:**Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Capitulo 14**

_**Batalla**_

"Eso es bastante justo, Edward". Tanya pasó sus dedos por mi cuello y Bella gruñó. Tanya retiró sus dedos.

"Uh, Ed, no estoy muy seguro de esto". Emmett se acercó a mí y susurró.

"Yo si. Ya veras". Me hice hacia atrás con él. Me giré hacia Bella y asentí.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a dar vueltas mirándose con intensidad. Nunca había visto a Bella parecer menos humana. Un gruñido salvaje salió de sus labios.

"¿Bella, te molesta que sepa lo que Edward quiere realmente?" Tanya reía, estaba en cuclillas en el suelo.

"¿Te molesta que eso no seas tu?" Bella combinaba sus acciones. Parecía una leona cazando.

Tanya gruñó y se lanzó hacia delante. Bella se quitó rápidamente y se puso detrás de ella. Agarró el cabello de Tanya. "Y siempre seré yo".

Tanya se volteó y se separó de Bella. Empezaron a dar vueltas de nuevo. Miré todo desde el porche. Los ojos de Alice estaban constantemente vidriosos, pero la visión nunca cambio. Jasper pensó directamente para mí. _'¿Te gustaría que ayudara?'_

Asentí y la cara de Bella se transformó en arrogancia casi inmediatamente. Tanya se desmoronó mientras trataba de mantener el miedo inducido lejos de ella. Le mandó a Jasper una mirada asesina y Bella tomó su oportunidad.

Bella la lanzó hacia el suelo del bosque con fuerza. El estruendoso sonido de su puño chocando violentamente contra su cuerpo resonó a través de los árboles. Tanya trató de ponerse de pie pero sus pies se movían con dificultad.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de golpes Bella se puso de pie. "Si regresas a rondar a mi marido no me voy a detener".

Bella dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Tanya se levantó rápidamente y la atacó. Abrí mi boca para gritar, pero era demasiado tarde. La escena sucedió tan rápido. Me giré para ver a Alice pero la visión no había cambiado. Regresé la mirada hacia el claro pero mi esposa estaba nuevamente en una nube de polvo.

"Bella". Corrí hacia el lugar di varias vueltas, buscándolas.

'_Quítenme… a esta… zorra… de encima…'_ Gritó la voz de Tanya en mi cabeza. Me giré hacia el ruido. Bella tenía a Tanya acorralada aproximadamente a treinta metros. Los dientes de Bella se colocaron firmemente en el cuello de Tanya. Corrí hacia ellas, pero la mano de Bella se alzó para detenerme.

Alejó su boca de la piel de Tanya. "Si piensas que alguna vez pondrás una mano sobre mi esposo. Te mataré. Tú eliges. Ahora vete y no regreses nunca, o morirás". Las palabras de Bella eran rápidas y firmes. El sitio donde Bella la había mordido marcaría su piel permanentemente. La piel de Tanya brillaba por el veneno.

Sentí la mente de Alice detrás de mí. _'Nunca regresara'._

"Yo… lo siento… por perturbar… su… familia… me voy." Murmuró pero Bella aun no descuido su guardia. Puso su mano en la cabeza de Tanya y la jaló ligeramente.

"Podría arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo y asegurarme que nunca me molestarás de nuevo". Siseó en la oreja de Tanya.

Jasper se acercó a mí por la espalda. _'Tanya esta asustada y Bella está actuando'._

Di un paso hacia atrás sorprendido. Mi familia entera estaba a mi lado. Le sonreí a Bella, a su fuerza y al hecho de que sabía que había conseguido su objetivo: asustar infernalmente a Tanya. Sabía que Bella nunca haría algo para realmente dañar a nadie pero Tanya no lo sabia.

"Tanya, si él quisiera me hubiera detenido ¿no crees?" Los ojos de Bella miraron los míos.

El fuerte cuerpo de Tanya estaba flácido y supe en ese momento que Bella había ganado. Aparentemente Bella también lo sabía y dejo caer el cuerpo de Tanya al suelo. "Vete y nunca vuelvas".

Tanya se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, y finalmente de pie. Dio una mirada fugaz al grupo de vampiros frente a ella. Dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los arboles.

Bella dejo escapar un gran suspiro cuando se aseguró que se había ido y corrió hacia mí. La recogí en mis brazos. "Eso fue increíble. Y yo pensé que eras una mala actriz…"

"¿Estabas actuando? ¡Dios! Pensé que realmente la ibas a partir en pedazos". Dijo Emmett en tono confundido.

"Espero que haya aprendido la lección o realmente lo haré". Se inclinó y capturó mi boca en un apasionado beso.

Alice sonrió alegremente. "Esto resultó silenciosamente bien. Carlisle ni siquiera se enojara".

"Oh, me olvidé de Carlisle". Susurró Bella.

"No, él ha decidió que era una aliada inestable. Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos mantener nuestra distancia por un tiempo". Alice acarició el brazo de Bella.

Miré como mis hermanos regresaron a casa. Saqué el anillo de bodas de mi bolsillo y tomé su mano. Besé cada nudillo lentamente y después cada punta de sus dedos antes de deslizar el anillo en su tercer dedo. Me sonrió alegremente. Llevó su mano a mi mejilla y me incliné besándola más apasionadamente que antes.

"Así que, señor Cullen… ¿te gustaría ver lo que te traje del centro comercial?" Caminó seductoramente. Se alejó de mí y caminó hasta el porche. Miré como sus caderas se movían en cada delicado movimiento. Ella me miró sobre su hombro, y movió sus largas pestañas.

"Y tu creíste que el vestido era ropa interior…" Me guiñó un ojo y sopló un beso hacia mí.

"Oh, vas a ser mi muerte…" Dije entre dientes y corrí tras ella.

**Fin.**


	15. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no es mía, es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y el fanfic Rebirth pertenece a Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**N.A:**Fanfic beteado por Isis Janet.

**Epilogo**

_Once meses, un Volvo plateado, tres camas, una pared y una docena de arboles después…_

No podía creer lo feliz que era. Era nuestro primer aniversario y voló como una mancha borrosa. Bella y yo estábamos juntos en la universidad, yo estaba trabajando para una licenciatura en derecho y Bella se preparaba para la facultad de medicina, para la sorpresa de todos. Además, compramos nuestra propia casa.

Le vendé los ojos y apreté fuerte la venda para que no espiara. El paseo en auto duró siete horas y Bella se quejó todo el tiempo, claro que hice caso omiso. Todo valdría la pena. Solo quería ver su cara.

Era alrededor de medianoche cuando detuve el automóvil. Rodeé el auto para que Bella bajara. La tomé en mis brazos y caminé a través de los arboles. Cuando finalmente llegamos la puse sobre sus pies. Estaba molesta por las cosas que no veía. Quitó la venda de sus ojos. Miré como su mandíbula se abrió y luego sus labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa.

"Oh Edward…" Susurró mi nombre.

Sonreí cuando la observé dar vueltas por nuestro prado. Había una manta extendida en el suelo, pequeñas velas dentro de copas de cristal por todo alrededor. Pétalos de rosas adornaban el suelo.

"¿Cómo…?" Sonrió, tenia sus dedos sobre sus labios.

"Se lo pedí a Alice, sabes que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar…" Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y sonreí, mirando mis pies. Me sentí tímido, como si fuera nuestra primera vez en todo de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta ves no tendría que ser tan dulce. Ella no se rompería.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus deliciosos labios. Su hermoso vestido negro se movía alrededor de sus caderas. Pasó sus dedos por mis brazos y se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies. "¿Tienes una idea de lo sexy que eres?"

Tomé su pequeña cara en mis manos y la besé con todo el deseo que había estado guardando por horas. Ella gimió suavemente contra mis labios. Se separó de mí y me llevó de la mano. Cuando llegó a la manta se detuvo. Quitó su mano de la mía y se apartó de mí. Sentí mis rodillas débiles y caí sobre ellas.

"Eso no es justo…"

Bella sonrió traviesamente. "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…" Pasó sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Jaló los lazos de su vestido y este cayó al suelo.

Traté de levantarme y tocarla pero caí sobre mis pies. "Oh no, yo no dije que ya podías levantarte". Su sonrisa se agrando mientras caminaba hacia mí. Vestía solo un sostén de encaje negro combinado con las bragas, las medias negras cubrían lo largo de sus muslos y traía tacones de aguja.

"Bella…" Gemí. Movió su dedo frente a ella. Mordió su labio cuando paso su mano por su estomago.

"¿Que debo quitarme, Edward?" Mordió una de sus uñas mostrando una falsa inocencia. Tocó la tierra con la punta de su zapato.

"Todo menos las medias y los tacones". Podía sentir una sonrisa ansiosa propagarse por mi cara. Ella sonrió de nuevo cuando extendió la mano detrás de ella, desabrochando el sostén. Cayó al suelo, exponiendo sus perfectos pechos al fresco aire de la noche. Tomé una lenta y trabajosa respiración, disfrutando la vista.

Despacio empezó a acercarse a mi, deslizando sus manos por su estomago. Puso sus dedos debajo del fino encaje negro. "¿Esto también?"

"Bella… si… por favor…" Sus labios formaron una sonrisa seductora por mis palabras. Bajó lentamente las bragas por sus muslos y rodillas. Pasó por sus tobillos y se las quitó completamente. Sus manos descansaban en sus caderas.

"¿Te gusta esto?"

"Permíteme levantarme y te mostraré cuanto". Miré su hermoso brillo a la luz de la luna. Me hizo señas con su dedo y casi salté de la manta. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi pelo y nos besamos por un tiempo que yo sentí como horas.

Finalmente, Bella rompió el beso y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa. Deslizó sus manos por mi pecho y envió escalofríos a mi espalda. Me quité los zapatos rápidamente y me incliné a besar su piel.

Pasé mis dedos por la piel de su estomago, moviéndolos hasta llegar a uno de los hinchados montones de carne. Siseó de placer, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lleve mis labios a su oreja. "Has sido una niña traviesa, Isabella".

"Oh, ¿lo he sido ahora? Tal vez deberías castigarme". Movió sus pestañas, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados.

Tragué con dificultad y me incliné hacia ella. Dudé un segundo, dejando que mi aliento recorriera su piel, luego puso su labio inferior entre los míos. Lo chupé con suavidad, jalándolo un poco antes de liberarlo. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

"Voy a hacer lo que tu quieras…" Murmuró, cerró sus ojos. Pude oler su deseo creciendo entre sus muslos.

"¿Serás una buena chica?" Deslicé mis dedos entre sus muslos, dejo salir un lento gemido.

"Si, si sigues haciendo eso…" Sus ojos comenzaron a girar hacia atrás.

Metí mis dedos dentro de ella solo por un segundo para luego apartarme lentamente, dejando que mis dedos se arrastraran contra su piel sensible. "Tienes que ganarte tu premio".

Gruñó mi nombre, causando que yo gruñera también. Agarré sus muslos, forzando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La golpeé fuertemente contra un árbol. No lo había hecho antes, nunca la había tenido de este modo. Sentí sus dedos entrar en mis pantalones, frotando mi piel hinchada dentro de estos.

"Estas siendo mala de nuevo". Solté una de sus piernas y giré su cuerpo. La presioné con fuerza contra el árbol y recorrí sus muslos con mis dedos.

Me incliné hacia su cuello y lo besé. Tomé sus pequeñas muñecas y las sujeté con una mano. Empecé a explorar su cuerpo más en serio. Era suave y tembló ante mi tacto.

"Por favor..." Suplicó con voz suave.

"¿Por favor que Isabella?" Gruñí en su oreja.

"Ahora… por favor… ahora…" Su voz se estremeció. Fue demasiado para mi. Mi mano libre me libero de mi prisión y entré en ella.

Su grito hizo eco a través del prado. Liberé sus muñecas y agarré sus caderas. Bella se presionaba contra mí. Nuestros movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes. Bella gemía con cada movimiento. Era tan increíblemente erótico.

Salí de ella y la hice girar de nuevo para que quedara de frente a mí. "Bueno, yo iba a hacer el amor contigo en la hierba pero aquí estoy… cogiéndote contra un árbol. Ahora ¿Cómo es que ocurrió?" Entré de nuevo en ella.

Gimió algo fuerte y se formó una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. "Amo cuando hablas así. No sabes lo que me hace…"

"Oh, si lo sé". Me movía fuertemente contra ella. Presioné mis labios en su oreja. "Y creo que me gusta mas que a ti…"

Se rio tontamente y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura. La llevé de regreso a la manta y la puse debajo de mí. Su cabello cayó sobre su cara, haciendo destacar aun más su pálida piel. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, besando toda la piel que pude encontrar.

"Eres mas hermosa con cada crepúsculo". Respiré contra su piel.

"¡Oh Edward...!" fue todo lo que le susurró. Me retiré y vi sus ojos color topacio.

"Te amo..."

"También te amo". Besó mis labios ligeramente. "Hazme el amor".

Entré de nuevo en ella. Era difícil no hacerlo. Sus músculos se apretaron a mí alrededor, mostrando el poco control que yo tenia.

Apretó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Lento y constante es lo que tuve que recordarme. Era difícil no ser salvaje, un monstruo. Un monstruo que solo quería una cosa.

Sus dulces gemidos flotaban por todo el prado. Era como música en la oscuridad.

Fue entonces cuando sentí pequeñas gotas caer en mi espalda. Pronto comenzó a empapar mi camisa. Miré al cielo y sonreí mientras el agua corría por mi rostro. La sonrisa de Bella combinó con la mía.

"Es exactamente como la primera vez…" Ella levantó un poco su cara al cielo. Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello.

"Edward, ¿Por qué no vamos al coche?" Su sonrisa perversa se volvió a extender por su rostro.

Me puse los pantalones tan rápido como pude y recogí su ropa regada y la tomé en mis brazos.

"Entonces, ¿de que color debe ser nuestro próximo auto?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Bella se burló de mi pregunta, envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello. "Oh, ¿qué dices de uno rojo?"

* * *

**N.A:** Bien aquí es cuando van las explicaciones.

Algunas sabrán y otras no, fui plagiada hace poco, precisamente con esta historia, que si bien no es mía, el trabajo de traducirla si lo es y bueno en ese momento decidí borrarla e irme de la pagina.

Recibí muchos MP y correos donde me animaban a no hacerlo y sobretodo a no darles gusto a esas personas que plagiando a otras autoras solo consiguen que se vayan, así que aquí estoy de nuevo, con bríos renovados, nuevas ideas, dos para ser precisas pero que no verán la luz hasta que termine todo lo pendiente.

Gracias de verdad por su apoyo, a las que ya leyeron y decidieron releer y a las nuevas bienvenidas.


End file.
